


Facing The Past

by Sfseven



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: After running away from Purgatory with her now wife Nicole five years ago, Waverly gets a call that will change everything. Her father has died. She heads back to Purgatory for the funeral and faces past demons
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 79
Kudos: 448





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I labeled this as a Ranch AU because Nicole and Waverly do work at a ranch and Nicole is supposed to give off kind of cowgirl vibes. However, there is basically no actual ranch work in this story. Sorry if that's a little misleading. This is also my first attempt at writing a southern accent. It's only really supposed to show when Nicole is tired or emotional, but I also probably didn't do an amazing job at it.
> 
> I also do not have a baby nor does anyone close to me have a baby. All the things I write about Nicole and Waverly's son is based on information I found online about baby milestones and what their schedules should look like at the age I'm going for. So I have no idea how correct that information is.

Waverly was perfectly content. She knew she would regret this later. When the sun was out and she had a full list of things to do she would curse her past self for not sleeping when she had the chance. But right now, in the dead of night rocking back and forth in the rocking chair with her son, she didn’t want to move a muscle. She gently stroked the soft red wisps of hair on his head and traced her finger down to the shell of his ear. Five minutes ago, he had been crying his eyes out, but now he looked like an angel. She leaned down to kiss his head and took in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like baby powder, the baby shampoo they used, and that unidentifiable baby smell. She relished in it before pulling back to continue to watch him.

She heard rustling coming from their room that meant Nicole was waking up. She turned to the nearby clock and saw that it was two in the morning. _Why would Nicole be waking up now? The only reason would be this little guy, especially when Nedley isn’t expecting us for another few months._ She listened as Nicole’s footsteps made their way over to the nursery. The redhead was then in the doorway and quietly knocked on the door. Waverly was even more confused when she saw her phone in her wife’s hand.

“Sorry, darlin’,” Nicole whispered. “Yer Aunt Gus is on the phone. It sounds important.” Waverly gently stood up and placed the baby in his crib. She took one last look at him, her hand on his chest to feel his breaths, before walking to Nicole with her hand outstretched. Her wife handed her the phone and gave her a kiss on the side of the head. Waverly then walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Finally, she put the phone to her ear.

“Gus?” She asked quietly.

“I’m sorry to call so early, Waverly.” Her aunt sounded exhausted herself. She sounded like she had simultaneously just woken up and been running around.

“It’s okay. I was putting Wesley back to sleep anyways.”

“So your girl said. I just thought you had the right to know.”

“Right to know what?”

“There’s been an accident. Your daddy… well… he didn’t make it.” Waverly almost dropped the phone. Her daddy had always been a messed-up person. He drank too much and never loved her. She hadn’t seen or even spoken to him in almost five years. But he was still her father.

“How?” She managed to choke out.

“Car accident. The police think he was drinking, but they haven’t done any tests yet.”

“Was anyone else hurt?”

“He hit another car, but thankfully no one else was hurt.” Waverly let out a sigh of relief. That was something that had always worried her about her father’s drinking. That not only would he run his car off the road, but that he would take someone else with him.

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” She heard Gus give a sad chuckle.

“I don’t need you to do anything, sweetheart. I just thought you should know. In case you wanted to go to his funeral.” Waverly felt the thoughts in her head swirling. _Do I want to go to his funeral? The only time he ever cared about me was when her could control me or make me miserable. But Willa will be there, she might need my support. Why should Willa get my support when she never loved me either? Maybe Wynonna will show up._ At that thought Gus continued to talk. “I don’t need an answer now, but let me know what you want to do. You’re always welcome to stay with me if you don’t want to stay at the homestead. Nicole and that little boy too. I’d love to finally meet my grand-nephew, even if it is because of a horrible reason.” Waverly nodded her head until she realized that Gus wouldn’t be able to see her.

“Y-yeah. I’m… I’m not sure what I want to do yet. But I’ll let you know in a few days.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Try to get some more sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, Gus. Thanks for calling me.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too.” She heard the distinct click of the phone call ending, but held the phone to her ear all the same. She didn’t know what to do or how she should be feeling. It felt like hours she was frozen there, but in reality it was just a couple minutes. What finally jolted her back into reality was the feel of the bed sinking down next to her. Her hand fell away from her ear and she turned to see Nicole sitting next to her with two steaming mugs in her hands.

“Darlin’? Aah made you some tea. The way Gus talked I figured you may need some.” Waverly silently nodded. She placed her phone back on the nightstand and then reached out for the tea. The mug warmed her hands and she brought it up to her face and inhaled the calming chamomile scent steaming up. She gently blew on it before taking a careful sip. She felt the hot liquid warm up her body and somehow, she felt more like herself. Nicole always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

“Thank you,” She mumbled before lying her head on the redhead’s shoulder. She felt her wife give her head a kiss before she took a sip of her own mug, most likely hot chocolate because Nicole didn’t really like tea.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Nicole asked, her drawl a little less pronounced now that she was more awake.

“In a minute. I just want to sit like this with you for a little while.”

“Alright, whate’er you need.” Waverly felt the warmth in those words surround her body and soul. Nicole would do what was best for her, and not demand answers to appease her own ego. Even six years later it sometimes surprised her. She had to remind herself that Nicole wasn’t like Willa or daddy or Champ. Nicole was ten times better then all of them combined. So they sat in silence, occasionally taking sips of their respective drinks. Finally, the mugs were empty and Nicole placed both of them on the nightstand.

“We should put those in the sink,” Waverly said softly.

“We will in the mornin’. Right now, I don’t wanna leave you alone.” Waverly nodded at Nicole’s reply and silently got under the covers. Nicole followed her, pulling Waverly into her chest. The brunette melted into her arms. Wrapping her own around the redhead’s waist and gripping onto the back of her shirt. She felt the tears leaking out of her eyes, but she didn’t want them to come out. He didn’t deserve her tears. After everything he had put her through, he didn’t even deserve her thoughts. Nicole must have felt a wet patch on her shirt because she kissed Waverly’s head again.

“Waverly? Are you ready to tell me what Gus told you?” Waverly pushed her face deeper into Nicole’s chest.

“She told me that my dad’s dead.”

“What was that? I can’t understand you when you’re speaking into my shirt.” Waverly took a deep breath before pulling her head up to look in those mesmerizing brown eyes.

“She told me that my dad’s dead,” Waverly repeated. She saw as Nicole’s eyes widened in surprise, then anger, and then sympathy. She cupped the brunette’s cheek with her hand and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I’m not sure,” Waverly turned her eyes away. Ashamed that she couldn’t just say that she didn’t care or that he deserved it.

“Hey,” Nicole brought her face back up to hers. “It’s okay to be upset by his death. It’s upsetting. I don’t want you hiding your feelings away based on what you think I want you to feel. Or what you think anyone else thinks you should feel for that matter.” Waverly gave a small smile and then leaned up to kiss her wife.

“Thank you. But right now, I’m not really sure how I feel. Like, I’m sad, but I’m also not? It’s confusing.”

“That’s okay too. Even normal.”

“Yeah, Gus was wondering if I wanted to go to the funeral, but I’m not sure.”

“Well, I’m sure you don’t have to decide right now.”

“She said the same thing. I need to think about it.”

“Okay, just know that whatever you decide I will support you.” Waverly nodded her head as she burrowed back into Nicole’s shirt. She felt her wife wrap her arms around her and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole isn't sure how to help her wife, so she asks for a little advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in my previous notes, but this universe is better than the one we live in but not everything is solved. Basically, this universe is a lot more tolerant of homosexuality, basically completely accepted and no one has to be afraid to walk down the street or anything. However, there are still a few assholes. We will definitely be meeting one of those assholes hence my warning in the tags.
> 
> I will be posting Tuesdays and Thursdays

Nicole slowly drove up her boss’s driveway. He had a pretty big house. Though it was probably standard for the owner of a successful ranch. It was two stories tall with treated wood as the exterior. There were stone steps leading from the gravel driveway up to the wrap around porch. It was a cool summer day so she enjoyed the slight breeze created by the open windows. Once she put the car in park, she just sat there for a couple minutes, just trying to decompress before going to the door. Her contemplation was broken by the house’s front door opening, revealing the gruff older man who owned the ranch she worked on.

“Are you gonna sit out there all day or are you gonna come inside?” Nedley called out before turning around and walking back into the house with the door left wide open. Nicole gave a small smile before leaving her truck. She made her way up the steps and then walked through the door, going to the kitchen where she was sure the man had gone. The kitchen had a granite island in the middle with stools along one side. One of the walls was open into the living room. She sat down in one of the stools and watched as Nedley grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“Oh, no. I can’t drink. Waverly would kill me if I came home smelling like booze,” she declined.

“Are you sure? I’ve got some mints.”

“Trust me, she would know.” Nedley laughed and poured himself a glass before putting the bottle away.

“True enough. No one could ever accuse your girl of being dense. Now, what’s wrong?”

“Sir?”

“I always love to see you, but this doesn’t look like a social call.”

“I just don’t know if you can help.”

“Listen Nicole,” Nedley leaned towards the redhead and looked her right in the eye. “Your daddy was a good man, Lord rest his soul, and I would never hope to replace him. But I’ve grown to think of you the same I do Chrissy. So if there’s any way I can help, even just a listening ear, then I wanna do that.” Nicole took a deep breath before answering him.

“Waverly got a call last night. Actually, it was technically earlier today, but it was before the sun was up.”

“Nicole?”

“Right, sorry. It was her aunt. Apparently, her dad died.” Silence filled the room for a few moments, neither one really sure what to say next.

“How is she holding up?”

“I’m not sure, I guess that’s why I’m here. She seems sad, but it feels like sometimes it’s ‘cause of her dad, but other times it feels like it’s something else. I guess I just don’t really know what to do.”

“You support her is what you do.”

“I know!” Nedley shot her a look and bowed her head, her cheeks red. “Sorry. I know. I just don’t know what exactly to say. I know on some level she loved him, but he also made her life miserable. And I don’t want to say something stupid like ‘I’m sorry for your loss.’ I’m her wife, I can do better then that. Right?”

“I think it’s less about what you say and more about you just being there. Even when someone loses a person that they had a great relationship with it can be hard to come up with the right words. But when someone had such a complicated relationship with the person who died then it can be harder. I say just be there and listen to her. Maybe do something nice for her, either take some of the weight off of her or give her more things to do to take her mind off of things. Which begs the question, what are you doing here and not at home with your wife and son?”

“We needed groceries and Waverly insisted that I go because she doesn’t like the way I do laundry. I figured I could make a quick stop here.”

“Well, you are always welcome here and if you need to talk to me more then you are welcome to call as well, but I think you should get moving if you’re headed to the store. Don’t leave that girl alone for too long.

“Yeah, you’re right. It was good to see you.” Nicole stood up and made her way over to the door with Nedley following her.

“Hey,” Nedley said as they reached the doorway. “Let Waverly know that if she needs the distraction there are a bunch of ledgers here that need balancing. I’m not half as good as she is.”

“Sure,” Nicole laughed. “I’ll let her know.” Nedley smiled and patted the side of her head before letting her go. Nicole climbed into her truck and then waved as she drove away. She made her way to the store and bought everything on the list, plus a few of her own additions. Right before she got in line to pay, she realized something she could do for Waverly and rushed back into the aisles to buy what she needed. On the way home she picked up one other thing and then made the drive home.

When she walked through the front door, she noticed that the house was silent. It was Wesley’s nap time so she tried to be quiet. She brought the groceries in and then searched for her wife. First, she checked the basement, where the washer and dryer were; but when she found it empty, she made her way to the bedroom. She knew Waverly tried to sleep during Wesley’s nap time so she expected to find her sleeping on their bed. Instead, she found her wife curled in a ball crying.

“Waves!” Nicole rushed over to the other woman and tried to brush the brunette locks out of her face. “Waves? Baby?” Waverly slightly lifted her head and looked at Nicole with tear filled eyes.

“Nicole?” She hiccupped out.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me. Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about daddy and Purgatory and then I was crying.” Nicole could hear Waverly’s breath becoming shorter and tried to calm her down.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You don’t need to know; I was just worried. It was a stupid question. Take some deep breaths for me.” Nicole watched as Waverly closed her eyes and started following Nicole’s breathing. “What do you want me to do?” Waverly opened her eyes and looked at her in surprise.

“Can—Can you climb up here? Just hold me?”

“Of course, baby.” Nicole went onto her side of the bed and pulled Waverly into her side. She wasn’t surprised when her wife then climbed in her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Nicole let Waverly get comfortable and then wrapped her arms around her wife. She could feel the slight tickle of Waverly’s breath on her neck and the way her shirt bunched up in her love’s hands. They sat like that for a couple minutes before Nicole felt the brunette’s breath even out. She still didn’t move. She didn’t want to disturb her sleep.

However, a few minutes later there was the telltale sound of baby gurgling coming from the baby monitor, telling her that Wesley was awake. She carefully moved Waverly onto the bed and made her way over to the nursery. When she got there, she saw her boy wiggling around in his crib.

“Hey baby boy.” She said with a smile as she reached down to pick him up. He squealed in happiness and reached up to her. She put him in her arms and he immediately put his hands on her face. She smiled and walked downstairs. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after five. “It’s almost time for dinner, though you had a bit of a late lunch. We should really try and get you back on your schedule though, so let’s see if we can get you to eat.”

She went into the kitchen and placed Wesley in his chair. “Mmm mm mmm.” Wesley was mumbling and clapping his hands against the chair’s table.

“You know what’s going on now, huh?” Nicole chuckled. She took out the pea puree and placed it on the counter as she got his bib and spoon. Once Wesley was ready, she pulled up a chair in front of his seat and took a spoonful of the puree. “Now, I know this may not look like much, but in my experience peas aren’t too bad. Definitely better than broccoli, so prepare yourself for that day.” Wesley just looked between her and the spoon. “Alright alright, here you go.” She moved the spoon towards him. He immediately reached out and grabbed it, pulling it towards his face and ultimately mostly missing his mouth. Nicole just rolled her eyes with a laugh and tried to scrape up as much as she could off his face. They continued like this until Nicole heard the light sound of feet padding down the stairs. She looked up and saw Waverly walking in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Hi baby.” Nicole breathed out with a smile. Waverly smiled back and leaned against the doorframe.

“Hi. How is he?” The brunette padded over and placed a kiss on top of their son’s head.

“He’s good. I’d say the peas were a success. Don’t worry though, I warned him about the broccoli.” Nicole winked.

“Nicole!” Waverly gave her wife a light slap as she laughed. “Don’t poison our son against vegetables he hasn’t even tried yet!”

“But, Waves. Broccoli is so bad. Don’t we want to protect our son from the evil of gross food?”

“Shut up. Broccoli isn’t that bad.”

“Agree to disagree.” Waverly just rolled her eyes at the redhead’s ridiculousness. She went over to Nicole and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks for feeding him.”

“You don’t need to thank me for feeding my own kid, Waverly.”

“I know, but I also know I’ve been a little bit of a mess today. And you’ve been my rock, so thank you.” Nicole looked at the pure adoration in Waverly’s eyes and felt herself swoon all over again. Waverly always managed to do this to her, make her somehow fall even more in love with her despite thinking it was impossible. “Now,” Waverly straightened and made her way to the fridge. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Oh! I already took care of that.” Waverly turned around, confused.

“What? Was I asleep that long?”

“No, I picked something up while I was at the store. But it’s a surprise. So why don’t you finish up with Wesley while I heat up our food?” Nicole stood up and held out the small container of puree and the messy spoon.

“Aaah! Aaah!” Wesley slams his hands onto the highchair in annoyance.

“Okay…” Waverly walked over and took Nicole’s place, continuing to feed the now happy Wesley.

“And no peaking!” Nicole told her sternly. Waverly just laughed. Nicole took the food containers out of the fridge, placing the food onto dishes before placing them in the oven to warm up. She then heated up the kettle to make Waverly some more tea. Nicole set the table and watched as Waverly wiped Wesley’s face.

“I’m gonna go wash his face off.” Waverly informed her without turning around.

“Sounds good. Dinner should be ready by the time you get back.” Waverly left and Nicole quickly finished up. When Waverly walked back in Nicole saw the brunette’s eyes widen.

“Sweet and sour soup?” Waverly mumbled out.

“With peanut butter.” Nicole added while holding up the newly bought jar. Tears started forming in her wife’s eyes and Nicole started to panic. “I’m sorry. I thought this would make you happy, not cry.”

“I am happy. I’m so happy. This is amazing, Nicole.”

“It’s just Chinese food.”

“But you did it because you know how shi—awful I feel. You’re remarkable.” Nicole felt a blush rise on her cheeks, and rubbed the back of her head.

“I don’t think I’m that great. I’m your wife. I’m supposed to support you through any and everything.”

“Still… I love you, Nicole Haught.”

“And I love you, Waverly Haught. Now put Wesley in his playpen so we can eat before his bedtime.” Waverly nodded and placed Wesley in the nearby playpen, so they could still keep an eye on him. She made sure that he had enough toys to play with before sitting down at the table to enjoy dinner with her amazing wife.


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly arrive in Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little more backstory of Nicole and Waverly fleeing in this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy that!
> 
> You also may have noticed that the chapter count went up. Turns out, when I was writing the story I wrote 'Chapter 12' twice, so now the chapter count is at lucky number 13. Barring any major changes during editing, that should be the final count.

Waverly could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest. They were only fifteen minutes away from Purgatory. After a lot of thinking Waverly still hadn’t decided whether she wanted to go to the funeral, but she had decided that she would at least go to Purgatory. She hadn’t seen Uncle Curtis or Aunt Gus in years, her aunt and uncle had wanted to make the drive after Wesley’s birth but they couldn’t just abandon Shorty’s and they couldn’t afford to close down for even a few days. Now that Ward was gone, Waverly finally felt comfortable enough to return to Purgatory, even though it was for a horrible reason.

The drive had been almost eight hours, with stops to feed and change Wesley. Luckily, he liked the car, it would lull him to sleep. When they wanted him awake, they would just play fun music which he seemed to enjoy. His sleep schedule would still be off a little bit, but not by as much as it could have been. They had started to see signs for Purgatory on the highway and the moment they did she felt her heart rate start to rise. She was excited to see Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. She had spoken to them numerous times over the years, but it wasn’t the same as Uncle Curtis’s warm bear hugs and Aunt Gus’s delicious pies.

Her mind flashed to when her and Nicole had left Purgatory. They had been in Nicole’s rusty red pickup truck in the middle of the night. Rushing out of town before her father figured out she was gone. Their bags thrown in the back and messily tied down. It was so different to how they were driving there now. Now they were in a silver SUV that, while not new, was fifteen years younger than that old pickup. They were, somewhat, calmly driving in the middle of the afternoon. Their bags neatly packed in the trunk and a beautiful baby boy in the backseat. Waverly turned around and saw the little redhead in this car seat, sleeping soundly.

“You okay, Waves?” Nicole asked quietly, careful not to wake Wesley.

“Yeah,” the brunette turned back around and looked at Nicole. “I’m just nervous.”

“It’ll be okay. No one can split us up, no matter how hard they try.”

“Especially now that he’s gone.” It was silent for a minute. Neither sure what to say.

“Yeah,” Nicole finally answered. “But more importantly because we love each other. We’re married and have Wesley. We’re a family. No one will split up our family.” Waverly appreciated Nicole moving the conversation away from her father. She wasn’t even sure why she brought him up, especially the way that she did. She knew that her wife was right. No one could split them up. The fear when they had run away was that Ward would do something to either of them. That’s why they never came back. Now that he was gone they were safe. The only person she was worried about was her sister. But while Willa had always been Ward’s favorite, she wasn’t the type of person to beat someone to a pulp with her bare hands. Wynonna maybe, but Wynonna wasn’t around anyways. No, Willa would just make snide comments and try and trick Waverly into leaving Nicole, but Waverly would never do that.

“We’re here.” Nicole’s voice shook the brunette out of her thoughts. She looked and saw the giant Purgatory sign. Growing up she had always thought the sign was ridiculous. A perfect family cheering in a convertible. No one in this town owned a convertible, and if they did it was because they took a saw to the roof and not because they bought one. More importantly, growing up she’d always thought the drawing was a lie. Now she knew that families could be happy, but growing up she only saw two families, her own and the McCready’s. She wasn’t allowed to go to anyone else’s houses growing up, Ward thought the Earps were too good for the other citizens of Purgatory. She only saw her own family full of bickering parents and an abusive father; and her aunt and uncle, a happy couple with no kids. When she’d met Nicole, it had felt like a breath of fresh air. She saw an opportunity to have a life like her aunt and uncle and she took it. It had taken some convincing from Nicole that children wouldn’t cause a complete breakdown in their marriage, but now she wouldn’t give Wesley away for the world. Now she saw the sign with mixed feelings. On the one hand, now she knew she could have a life like that. Nicole driving with her in the passenger seat with a couple of cheering kids in the back. On the other hand, that sign was so full of painful memories. She took a deep breath and turned back to her wife.

“I love you, Nicole.” The redhead’s face lit up but she kept her eyes on the road. Instead, she reached out, Waverly quickly took the hand in hers.

“I love you too, Waves. It’s going to be okay. And if you want to leave then we will. I will turn this car around right now if you want to.” The brunette laughed and kissed her wife’s hand.

“That won’t be necessary, but thank you.” She turned back to face the road. Spending the rest of the ride in silence. They had to drive through town to get to her aunt and uncle’s place. While they went down main street she took in all the old sights: the general store, the pharmacy, the flower shop, and of course Shorty’s. She smiled a little bit as she thought of the man the bar was named after. He had died a couple months before Nicole and her ran. He was a childhood friend of Uncle Curtis’s, which was the only reason she knew him. His death had been the catalyst for her planning to leave. She had realized life was too short and that she needed to take her happiness and protect it, she needed to leave. After ten more minutes they were driving up to the McCready house. Nicole put the car in park and turned to face her wife.

“You ready?” Waverly took a deep breath before nodding her head.

“Yeah, this is what I’m most ready for. Honestly, this is the only thing I’m excited for.”

“Good. How about you get Wes while I get our bags.”

“I can help you.”

“The only things you are carrying are Wes and maybe the diaper bag.” Waverly rolled her eyes but relented. The couple exited the car, Nicole going to the trunk and Waverly opening the back door.

“Hi, my baby.” Waverly whispered as she stroked his head, trying to wake him up. The tiny redhead slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw his mama. “There you are. It’s time to wake up. You need to meet your great aunt and uncle.” Wesley clapped even though Waverly knew he couldn’t really understand her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then unclipped the car seat, grabbing it by the handle and pulling it out. She looked towards the house and saw her aunt and uncle waiting on the stairs. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Shaking her head trying to get rid of the tears she fast walked over to them. Gus went all the way down and met her niece halfway, pulling her into a hug. The car seat was gently pulled from her hand and she saw Curtis taking it away, giving her a small nod. She smiled at him and brought her hands up to grip the back of Gus’s shirt tightly, crying into her shoulder.

“I’ve missed you.” Gus whispered in her ear. Waverly felt another giant sob escape her.

“I’ve missed you too. So much.” After a couple minutes they pulled away from each other and Waverly started to wipe her face. Gus brushed away a couple of her own tears.

“Let me get a look at you, girl. Turn around.” Waverly laughed and did a little spin. When she was back facing Gus, her aunt took her face into her hands. “You look amazing. Happy.”

“Happy?” Waverly scoffed with a small laugh.

“You do! In your eyes. I know now is a little hard. But your eyes now are happier than I’ve ever seen them.” The smaller brunette felt a blush rise on her cheeks. “And I’m guessing it has something to do with you.” Gus spoke to someone behind her. Waverly turned and saw Nicole struggling with all their bags.

“I try, ma’am. I would shake your hand but…”

“Nicole! I told you I would help with those. Give me some.” Waverly reached out to grab a bag but Nicole quickly pulled it away from her.

“And I told you I would take care of it. Talk with your aunt and uncle, I just need to know where to put these then I’ll take care of them.”

“Curtis.” Gus spoke to her husband. The man laughed and handed the car seat to his wife before walking over to the redhead.

“Here, give me some. I’ll take you to the room.”

“But—”

“Don’t argue. Or else we’ll both be in trouble.” He turned to his wife and playfully shivered. Nicole surrendered and allowed Curtis to take a few bags from her arms. As they walked by Gus lightly slapped Curtis on his shoulder, he just laughed in reply. When the spouses were gone, Gus turned back to Waverly.

“Now let’s get this handsome man inside.” She held up the car seat. Waverly nodded and adjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder. The two women went into the house. It was a nicely sized house. The doorway entered straight into the living room, with the open kitchen to their left. The living room was the largest room with a large leather couch in front of the fireplace and a couple of armchairs next to it. A warm rug underneath a coffee table in the middle of the room. Just beyond the kitchen was the staircase going up to the bedrooms with the dining room on the other side of the stairs. They walked over to the couch, both sitting, and Gus set the car seat down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Do you want to hold him?” Waverly asked.

“Of course!” Waverly unbuckled Wesley and carefully lifted him, sitting him in her lap facing Gus.

“This is your Great Aunt Gus, Wesley.”

“Oh, what a way to make me feel old.” Waverly laughed as she carefully handed him over to the older woman. Gus took the boy and held him on her hip. Wesley looked between the two women a few times before placing his hands on Gus’s face.

“Aah, aah, aah!” He bounced in her arms, grabbing her lips.

“Oh, sorry. He must be hungry.” Waverly went to his diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. “I still breast feed him, but if you want I can heat this up and you could try.”

“I would love that.” Gus said with a grateful smile. Waverly nodded and kissed the top of Wesley’s head, who was grabbing for his bottle.

“Soon, baby. I need to warm it up first.” She went to the kitchen and heated up the bottle in the microwave. After making sure it wasn’t too hot, she went back to the living room and found Gus playing with Wesley and his favorite monkey toy. The little boy was laughing hysterically as the older woman made silly voices and moved the monkey around. “Here you go.” Waverly handed the bottle to her aunt.

“Thank you.” Gus put the monkey down and took the bottle. Wesley reached for the bottle while Gus helped hold it for him.

“How are you?” Gus asked her niece.

“I’m not sure.” Waverly sighed while watching Wesley drink his bottle. “I keep flipping through different emotions. Sometimes I’m happy I don’t need to worry about him anymore. That I can come see you and Curtis whenever I’m able to. But sometimes I just feel so sad. Like, he was my father. Despite how awful he was. Sometimes I’m angry about all the things I was never able to say to him. Well, yell at him. I just don’t know.” Waverly looked up to Gus and saw sympathy in her eyes.

“I can’t imagine what you must be feeling, but I do know how I felt when your mama left.” Waverly looked down to her hands. “I was happy she was away from your daddy, but I hated her for leaving you girls alone with him. I knew I had no chance to get you girls, but she had one. She could have fought for you or ran away with you.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Waverly whispered.

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t want to think about her too. I already don’t know how I feel about my father. I don’t want to think about how I feel about her.”

“I understand. Just know, whatever you need. I’m here.”

“Thanks, Gus.” Waverly looked back up to her aunt and smiled. She then turned towards the stairs as the sounds of sets of feet walking down them started. Nicole came down first closely followed by Curtis.

“Sorry it took so long, darlin’. Curtis helped me set up everything for Wesley. They got us a crib for here.” Nicole sat down next to Waverly and kissed her on the cheek while Curtis sat in a nearby chair.

“You didn’t need to do that!” Waverly insisted.

“Yes, we did. That little boy deserves a nice place to sleep while he’s here. Every time he’s here.” Curtis countered. “And any other babies you may have will need one too.” Waverly laughed while Nicole blushed.

“I think we’re good with just him for now. Plus, we had to save up for him.”

“Did it cost a lot for you to get pregnant?” Gus asked.

“Luckily we only did insemination, which is the cheapest option.” Waverly saw Curtis uncomfortably straighten at the talk of ‘insemination’. “But still, all the doctor’s appointments plus actually buying the semen was a lot. Plus, we wanted to make sure we were in a stable enough place financially to have a baby.”

“I thought you said Mr. Nedley paid you a decent amount? Much more than your father paid his workers.”

“Which he does. Especially considering I’m doing more accountant/managerial work. But still, we needed to save up a couple years before we even started looking at places.”

“Fortunately, it didn’t take a lot to convince her to start saving.” Nicole interjected. Waverly smiled and gave Nicole a quick kiss.

“That’s because you convinced me and my planning ways that we might as well save and have the money if I decided I actually wanted kids, then not have the money and have to start saving right when I decide I do want kids.”

“That’s because I’m the Waverly whisperer.” Nicole explained with a smile. Waverly laughed.

“Keep talking like that and you’ll be the couch whisperer.” Nicole made a locking motion over her lips and threw away the imaginary key. “Good girl.” Gus and Curtis laughed at the younger couple’s antics.

“You definitely got the being-the-spouse-of-a-Gibson-woman thing down, Nicole.” Curtis praised.

“Hush you.” Gus scolded her husband. Curtis then made the same locking motion over his lips before throwing away his imaginary key. Everyone laughed as Wesley pushed the bottle away from his mouth. “All done?” Gus handed the empty bottle to Waverly. Nicole took it from her wife’s hands and brought it to the kitchen. “Does he still need to be burped?”

“We still do. He’s sitting up more but we’ve only just started solid food a couple weeks ago. He probably won’t need to be for much longer.” Gus nodded and brought Wesley over her shoulder. Waverly grabbed a cloth from the diaper bag and handed it to Gus, who put it under his head. While the older woman was burping the boy, Curtis was making funny faces at him. Once he was burped, Nicole, who had just returned took the cloth to quickly rinse it and put it in the laundry.

“She’s a good one.” Gus told Waverly while Curtis played with Wesley.

“Yeah, she is. She was amazing during the pregnancy and has been really hands on with him.”

“I’m glad you have her.”

“Me too.” Nicole came back down the stairs.

“I put the cloth in the laundry basket Curtis showed me.” Nicole informed them.

“That’s perfect, Nicole. I’ll grab it tomorrow morning.” Gus answered.

“You don’t need to do our laundry. We have a lot of it nowadays.” The redhead tried to refuse, but Gus just shook her head.

“It’s no problem. I’m sure you and Waverly could use a little break from doing laundry, and you’re our guests.”

“I just don’t want to take advantage of your kindness. You’re already letting us stay here.”

“You are not taking advantage. You’re family, and you’re always welcome here. I’m just happy to see you girls and that little boy of yours.”

“Alright, thank you Gus.” Nicole sat back down next to Waverly, putting her arm around her wife’s shoulder. Waverly leaned into the hold.

“Have you made any decisions about the funeral?” Curtis asked. Waverly tensed a little, but took a deep breath to relax.

“Not yet.”

“That’s alright. You take your time.” He replied, continuing to wave the stuffed monkey in front of Wesley’s face. “You have any plans for tomorrow?”

“Kind of. I think we might stay here tomorrow, just try and relax and recover from the drive. Maybe we’ll go onto main street a bit, but I think we’ll leave the homestead for another day.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Willa has been a little snappier than usual.”

“Does she know I’m here?”

“We told her you were probably coming. We didn’t want to tell her anything for sure, just in case you changed your mind.” Gus answered.

“I’m guessing she wasn’t very happy about it.”

“I wouldn’t say happy, but I wouldn’t say angry either.”

“I guess that’s something.” Nicole added. “Last time she saw me she was treating me like the dirt on her boot.” Waverly’s mind flashed to Willa cursing at Nicole for not putting her horse in a different paddock than the other horses.

“She really was a bitch.” Waverly whispered.

“Still is.” Curtis affirmed.

“Curtis!” Gus scolded. “That’s our niece and she just lost her father.”

“I’m sorry, darling. But that girl was cruel even before Waverly left. I’ll forgive some of her actions now because of Ward’s death. But I refuse to forgive what’s she’s done in the past.” Gus sighed and shook her head.

“Let’s move on. I got all the ingredients for your favorite, lasagna.” Gus continued. Nicole playfully pinched Waverly’s hip, both knowing that wasn’t her favorite. Waverly gently nudged her wife in the ribs. If Gus or Curtis noticed they didn’t let it show.

“Thanks, Gus. That sounds delicious. Do you need any help?”

“You don’t have to, Waverly. You should spend some time relaxing.”

“I know, but I thought it would be nice. Spending time with you in the kitchen.”

“Well then, I would love to have your help.”

“And it doesn’t hurt to get some access to your recipes.” Waverly added. Gus scoffed and playfully hit her niece on the arm.

“Let’s go then. If we want dinner to be done on time, we need to start getting everything done.” The older woman stood up and went to the kitchen. Waverly turned to Nicole and gave her a kiss.

“Are you going to be okay? The brunette asked.

“Of course, baby. Curtis and I have always gotten along. I’m gonna be fine.” Waverly smiled and the couple shared a couple more pecks before the brunette stood and followed her aunt to the kitchen.


	4. Exploring the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go into town and see some old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is usually Tuesdays and Thursdays, but because of the depressing news about Wynonna Earp I received today I decided to post another chapter. Maybe spread some happiness.

Nicole carefully strapped Wesley into his car seat. He was wearing his onesie with cowboys and horses on it. It was one of Nicole’s favorites. The Haught family was about to drive into town. The stroller was already in the trunk ready to go. Waverly quickly came down the stairs. She was wearing her high waisted jeans, a favorite of Nicole’s. Nicole looked at her wife’s perfect ass as she was double checking her makeup in the mirror.

“Like what you see?” Waverly asked.

“I love what I see. But you knew that.” Waverly turned around with a playful smile.

“It’s always nice to remind you why you married me.” Nicole laughed as the brunette walked over to her family. Giving Nicole a quick kiss.

“Hi Wesley!” Waverly kissed the boy’s little hand, pretending to give it a little nibble as well. Wesley squealed in excitement, trying to pull his hand away.

“Oh, oh!” He voiced while shaking his head. Waverly let his hand go and sat next to her wife.

“Soon he’s gonna start talking.” Nicole pointed out.

“He’s growing up so fast.” Waverly agreed.

“I think we have some time yet.”

“Yeah, but less than what we had yesterday.”

“True.” Nicole kissed the side of Waverly’s head. “You okay?”

“I don’t know about okay, but I’m better with you and him here.”

“If you want to go home—”

“No, I’m so happy to see Curtis and Gus. I want to go into town and see Purgatory. I want to be here.”

“Okay, but if that changes just let me know. We’ll leave.”

“I will.”

“Promise?” Waverly turned to Nicole and looked her in the eye.

“I promise. Now let’s go!” Waverly stood up and started towards the front door grabbing the diaper bag on her way, but Nicole saw her quickly wipe her face. The redhead turned towards Wesley and gave him a smile.

“Let’s go, little guy.” With that, she took the car seat and left the house. The car ride was full of singing along with the radio, trying to keep Wesley awake. They finally reached main street and Waverly quickly parked. Waverly took Wesley out of the car seat while Nicole got the stroller in order.

“You okay?” Waverly asked as Nicole kicked a hinge into place.

“Yeah,” Nicole breathed out. “Just a stubborn hinge, but it’s all good now.” Nicole rolled it back and forth to show that it was working. Waverly smiled and handed Wesley over to Nicole. Nicole placed the boy in the stroller while Waverly put the diaper bag in the bottom.

“You think he will be cold?” Nicole asked.

“It’s like seventy degrees, Nicole.”

“I know, but there was a breeze.”

“So you want him to overheat because of the slight chance that a breeze would make him cold for a second?”

“Well, when you say it like that it makes me sound ridiculous.” Waverly laughed and kissed Nicole’s cheek.

“You are ridiculous, but that’s part of why I love you.”

“I love you too, Waves.” Nicole smiled. “Where should we go first?” The redhead changed the conversation.

“The flower shop, definitely. I want to see Mrs. Bradley.” Nicole nodded and they walked towards the store. Wesley was looking up at the passing trees and lampposts. He couldn’t see much from his position, but he was looking at every thing that passed his cone of vision. After a couple minutes they reached the small flower shop. They walked in and heard the bell chime. The place smelled, unsurprisingly, like flowers and dirt. Nicole loved the smell because it reminded her of being out in the fields.

“One minute!” A voice called out from the back. The couple walked up to the counter and looked around. Even though they had both been here before it was always nice to see what flowers were in stock. A few moments later an older woman walked through the doorway leading to the backroom. She stopped short when she got a look at the women in front of her.

“Well, Mr. Hart should check if his pigs are flying. Because I’m sure that Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught are standing in front of me.”

“Waverly Haught now, actually.” Waverly held up her left hand to show off her wedding ring. Mrs. Bradley squealed in joy and rushed over to the couple. Taking Waverly’s hand in hers the older woman took a look at her ring.

“Can I see yours too?” She asked Nicole.

“Of course.” The redhead replied, holding out her hand. Mrs. Bradley looked at Nicole’s ring for a few moments before turning her attention back to the couple.

“Well, isn’t that something? I’m so happy for you both. How long?”

“Five years in a couple months.” Waverly answered.

“You must have gotten married soon after you both left!”

“Yeah, sorry you couldn’t be there. Not even Uncle Curtis or Aunt Gus could be. We were still scared daddy would find us.”

“Is that why you’re back now?”

“Yeah.” Waverly replied as Nicole grabbed her wife’s hand in reassurance.

“You staying at the homestead?”

“No, the McCready house.” Nicole answered for Waverly. “We figured that would be a better idea.”

“Probably right. We’ve barely seen Willa since everything happened.”

“We’re planning on going soon, but not today.” Waverly spoke up again.

“Yes, well…” The older woman was obviously trying to figure out how to change the subject to something more comfortable. She found it in the little boy in the stroller. “Who is this?” Nicole smiled and picked Wesley up out of the stroller.

“This is Wesley, our son.” Nicole replied.

“Oh! That’s so wonderful. He is adorable. May I?” She held out her arms. Nicole was about to hand him over when Waverly stopped her.

“Could you wash your hands first?” Nicole looked down and saw that Mrs. Bradley’s hands were covered in dirt, probably from planting flowers in pots earlier.

“Oh! Of course. Sorry.” She answered sheepishly. She went to the back and after a couple minutes came back with freshly clean hands. She reached out again and this time Nicole handed him over with no problem. Wesley looked at the woman with curiosity.

“Aren’t you precious?” Mrs. Bradley asked. “You are the most gorgeous little boy I’ve ever seen.” She bounced him a little bit, and he placed his hands on her face. However, after a minute Wesley had had enough. He started crying and reaching out for Nicole. Mrs. Bradley tried to calm him down, but he was having none of it.

“Why don’t I take him back. He met Gus and Curtis for the first time yesterday so he might be a little overwhelmed.” Nicole explained as she reached out for him. Mrs. Bradley reluctantly gave the baby back to his mom.

“I understand. New people and new places can be overwhelming.” She conceded with a sigh. Nicole smiled in gratitude and started bouncing Wesley, trying to calm him down. He didn’t want to relax, but was at least clinging to her shirt instead of reaching out for someone or something else, so there was progress.

“Why don’t I walk back and forth with him while you talk with Mrs. Bradley?” Nicole offered.

“Sounds like a good idea. You might also want to take him outside or check and see if he needs to be changed or fed. It’s a bit early, but still.” Waverly responded. Nicole took a quick whiff of his butt and didn’t smell anything.

“Doesn’t need to be changed, but I’ll try to calm him down before seeing if he wants to be fed. I think it’s too early for that.”

“Okay.” With that Nicole started walking back and forth with him and whispered in his ear.

“What’s wrong, baby boy? Are you scared of meeting the new people? Mama and I wouldn’t give you to someone that would hurt you. Do you not like the smell in here? Because I have to say you have made worse smells.” She chuckled under her breath, but continued to talk to him. He seemed to be calming down and was only making quiet little sobs. “That’s it my beautiful boy. Calm down. Everything is okay.” Wesley eventually calmed down and fell asleep. Nicole then brought him back over to Waverly and Mrs. Bradley.

“Is the little guy alright?” The older woman asked as they approached.

“He’s fine. Just a little overwhelmed. Now he’s worn himself out.” Nicole answered as she carefully placed him back in his stroller.

“That’s good.”

“Unfortunately, we should probably move on. We don’t want him to be out all day.” Waverly stated.

“Of course, you all go. I have inventory to do anyways. I hope I’ll see you all at a later date though?”

“Yes, we’ll be in town for a couple weeks.” Nicole hoped she was telling the truth, but if Waverly wanted to get in the car now and leave, they’d be gone.

“Good, I’ll see you three then!” The family walked out of the store after saying their goodbyes. They went to a few more shops: Mr. Lewis at the Barber, Ms. Foster at the bakery, Mr. Davidson at the market, and Mrs. Hawkins at the butcher, plus a few others. Once it was close to lunch, they made their way to Shorty’s. Wesley was wide awake by that point and they both knew that if they didn’t feed him soon, he’d get cranky. They walked inside the familiar wooden doors. The bar wasn’t as full as it is at night, but it had a decent crowd. They went to a nearby booth, a few people welcoming them back on the way, and slid in on either side. Waverly took out Wesley as Nicole got the carrot puree, bib, and spoon from his diaper bag.

“So you decided to come into town after all?” Curtis welcomed them as he walked over.

“We wanted to see people and catch up. Plus, Wesley needed some time outside.” Waverly answered.

“You here for lunch or just to say hi to your old aunt and uncle during your excursion?”

“Both. Do you still have that vegetarian burger?”

“We ordered them special when you said you were coming up here. What about you, Nicole?”

“I’ll have a beef burger, please.”

“On it. I’ll tell Jones right now.” Curtis turned and went to the kitchen as Waverly put the bib on Wesley and Nicole opened the container of puree.

“Here you go, baby.” Nicole said as she handed over the container. The brunette took it gratefully and started to feed Wesley on her lap. Nicole was lost in looking at her wife feed their son. Sometimes she would just watch Waverly interact with Wesley. There was a time when she thought she would never be married to Waverly, and there was a time she thought she would never have kids with Waverly. It felt like a miracle to experience both. The soft brown hair slightly falling over her wife’s face, but still being able to see her smile as she spoke to their little boy. The hazel eyes of both her wife and son being bright and full of joy. It made her heart swell. After a few minutes Curtis returned with each of their foods.

“Here, let me finish up with him while you eat.” He offered.

“You sure? Don’t you need to run the bar?” Waverly asked.

“I’m sure. Hannah has the bar under control. She shouldn’t need me for a few minutes.” Waverly slid over and Curtis sat down next to her. He then took the baby from her lap and placed him in his own before continuing to feed him. Wesley didn’t seem too disturbed by the change, as long as he was still being fed. “So where have you been this morning?” The couple ate their meal while telling Curtis about who they’d seen and what their plan was for the afternoon. Even after Wesley was done eating, they continued to talk. Eventually, they were joined by Gus who scolded her husband for not informing her that their niece and niece-in-law had arrived. After a little while Wesley started to cry.

“He probably needs a change.” Nicole stated as she reached out for him. Curtis handed him over to his mom who sniffed the little redhead’s butt. Sure enough, he needed a change. “Whew, yup. You need a change little guy.”

“The main bathrooms don’t have changing tables, but the employee bathroom next to the office has a large counter and some privacy.” Gus offered.

“Sounds good.” The redhead grabbed the diaper bag from under the stroller and went to the employee bathroom. It was down the hallway behind the stairs that led to the upstairs apartment. After locking the bathroom door and setting down the bag she rolled out the portable changing mat. “It still might be a little cold, but it’s the best we got.” She told the little boy. Luckily, she was able to change him without much fuss. Nicole packed everything away and then lifted the, now happy, baby and went to return to her wife. When she got there, she saw her wife sitting in the booth with a weird look on her face. She looked upset, uncomfortable, surprised, and maybe a little angry. Gus and Curtis were gone, probably returning to work, but there was someone else at the table. A taller woman with long brown hair was leaning against the back of the seat opposite Waverly, wearing jeans with a leather jacket. Nicole couldn’t tell who she was, but she could see that she was making Waverly uncomfortable. The redhead rushed over to the table, placing herself between her wife and this other woman.

“Can I help you?” Nicole asked. The other woman looked at her a little bewildered and annoyed.

“Excuse me, we were having a conversation.”

“A conversation she obviously didn’t want to have. I think you should leave.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The leather-clad woman demanded.

“Nicole.” The redhead felt her wife’s hand on her arm. She turned to see Waverly and could tell the brunette was trying to calm her down. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! She was making you uncomfortable.”

“I know her.” That made Nicole pause. She thought that she knew everyone in Purgatory. It wasn’t an especially large town, and she had spent a whole year here working on the Earp ranch. But she couldn’t place this woman at all.

“You do?”

“Nicole. This is Wynonna.”


	5. Reappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, sorry. But I felt like it was an important one all the same. Don't worry, we'll definitely see more Wynonna in future chapters.

“He probably needs a change.” Nicole reached out to Curtis to take the little boy. Waverly watched Nicole take a whiff and pull Wesley away from her face. “Whew, yup. You need a change little guy.”

“The main bathrooms don’t have changing tables, but the employee bathroom next to the office has a large counter and some privacy.” Gus told the redhead.

“Sounds good.” Nicole grabbed the diaper bag and left to go to the bathroom. Waverly continued to talk with her aunt and uncle until a young brunette called out from behind the bar.

“Curtis! We’re out of Bud Light and Ginger Ale!”

“Why didn’t you tell me when you were out of just one of them?” The older man called back.

“I just finished up both!”

“Alright!” Curtis stood up. “It was nice talking with you Waverly, but duty calls.”

“It’s alright Nicole and I should move on pretty soon. We’ll see you at dinner.” He kissed her cheek and walked to the basement.

“Speaking of dinner, I was planning on making a steak and potatoes tonight. But I found a recipe for an Irish Colcannon. It has sturdy greens, carrots, and leeks. The website said it could be a full meal, but you know Curtis and his steak.”

“Sounds delicious. Where did you find the recipe?”

“I looked up vegetarian dishe—” Just then Gus’s phone went off. The older woman looked at the number. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.”

“That’s okay, you go. Nicole should be here soon.” Gus answered the phone and walked off back to her office. Waverly unlocked her phone and started scrolling through funny pics and videos, waiting for Nicole to return so they could head back out. The bar was still bustling and she vaguely heard and saw people moving around her. Then she felt someone walking towards her. She looked up and saw a face she was sure she would never see again.

“Waverly?” The other woman asked as she walked to the small brunette. Waverly felt frozen in place, not sure what to do or say.

“Wynonna?” She finally mumbled out.

“Yeah! How you been, Wave?” Waverly felt even worse than she had since she found out her father was dead. This was what she had hoped for for years, that Wynonna would finally come back. But now that she’s here all she feels is a white-hot anger shooting through her. _How can she just show up like nothing happened?_ She was unsure exactly what she wanted to say, but she was sure it wasn’t going to be nice. Suddenly, another body was in front of her. She looked up and saw her wife’s red locks with Wesley on her hip.

“Can I help you?” The redhead asked her sister.

“Excuse me, we were having a conversation.” Wynonna retorted. She was visibly annoyed by the interruption.

“A conversation she obviously didn’t want to have. I think you should leave.” Waverly could see Nicole’s shoulders tensing up and her free hand clenching. Wesley was looking uncomfortably to his Mama, picking up on his mom’s anger.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Wynonna challenged, leaning towards the redhead. Waverly needed to deescalate this before Wynonna punched her wife, or vice-versa. She gently grabbed Nicole’s arm.

“Nicole.” Her wife turned to face her, rage in her eyes. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! She’s making you uncomfortable.” She was sure that if Nicole wasn’t holding Wesley, she already would have pushed Wynonna away.

“I know her.” She saw some of the fight leaving Nicole’s eyes, but some still remained. The prevailing emotion, however, was confusion.

“You do?”

“Nicole. This is Wynonna.” Her wife’s eyes widened is surprise. The anger was still there though.

“Wynonna? As in your sister?”

“Yeah, Ginger Spice! Which means you should take your baby and back the fuck off.” Waverly pushed her way out of the booth and in front of Nicole, shoving Wynonna away.

“Shut up, Wynonna! You don’t know anything! You have no right to talk to Nicole like that!”

“She was threatening me first!”

“She just wanted you to leave me alone because she could tell you were making me upset!”

“Making you upset? But I’m back, babygirl!”

“No! You don’t get to call me that anymore! You left! It’s been eight years. No texts! No phone calls! No emails! Not even a goddamn letter!” Wynonna had the decency to look ashamed at Waverly’s words, but Waverly couldn’t care less right now. “Eight years and now you think you can berate my wife for trying to protect me?” Wynonna’s face paled with a look of horror on her face.

“Your wife?” The older brunette whispered. “You’re married?”

“Yeah, for almost five years now.”

“Five years? But she—I didn’t--?”

“You didn’t know? I’m not surprised. Why would you know when you haven’t been around!”

“Waves… I…” Wynonna looked to Wesley and her eyes widened even further. “The baby?”

“Is Nicole’s and my son. And I don’t appreciate you cursing in front of him.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… I’m just sorry.” Waverly couldn’t even look at Wynonna anymore. She looked down to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. “How old is he?” Waverly scoffed but didn’t answer.

“Waverly?” She looked up and saw Curtis rushing over with a look of worry on his face. He reached her and grabbed her shoulders in his hands, looking between the two sisters before settling on Waverly. “Why don’t you go back to the house?” He offered. She glanced at her sister and then looked back at her uncle. She slowly nodded her head and turned towards Nicole. The redhead had already packed the stroller and placed Wesley inside. Waverly walked towards her and Nicole wrapped her arms around her wife.

“Let’s go, darlin’.” Nicole whispered in her ear. Waverly nodded her head again, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Nicole led them out of the bar. One arm pushing the stroller while the other was wrapped around her wife. They quickly made it to the car, never losing contact with each other. When they reached the car, Waverly went right into the passenger seat as Nicole put Wesley in the car seat and packed away the stroller. When everything was done Nicole went into the driver seat and just sat there for a minute. “What do you need?” The redhead finally whispered.

“Just take me back to the house, please. It’s almost time for Wesley’s nap anyways.” Nicole nodded her head and turned on the car. This car ride was quiet. The only noises being the sounds of the car and Wesley’s occasional coo. By the time they reached the house Wesley had fallen asleep.

“I’ll put him down, why don’t you go to the couch. We can relax or maybe even talk?”

“No, I don’t want to talk right now. I just want to be near you and him. I need to be near you and him.”

“Okay.” Nicole relented. They left the car and Nicole went to get the car seat. The redhead pulled out the diaper bag as well, but Waverly took it from her hand the second it was out of the car.

“I can carry this. You carried everything to the car.” Waverly’s emotions were all over the place so she didn’t quite trust herself to hold Wesley, but she didn’t want Nicole to carry all the weight. Nicole quietly agreed and the family walked into the house. They made their way upstairs and into their room. Waverly placed the diaper bag on the dresser and laid down on the bed. She watched Nicole carefully extricate Wesley from his car seat and move him towards the crib. “Wait.” Nicole turned to her wife.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah. Just—Can he sleep on the bed? With us? I want him close.”

“Of course, Waves.” The redhead carried the baby boy over to the bed. Waverly moved towards them and watched Nicole place him down on the bed. He murmured a bit and moved his hands, but quickly settled back down. Waverly curved her body around his, gently stroking the top of his head. She felt her wife climb into the bed behind her. Nicole moved to her until their bodies were completely touching. The redhead’s arm over her hip and her hand splayed on her stomach. Waverly sighed at the feeling. Nicole and her switched who was the big spoon, and she really did enjoy holding Nicole in her arms like that, but she needed this right now. She needed to feel Nicole at her back and see Wesley right in front of her.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“You don’t need to thank me. I love you. Plus, I like lying like this. My whole family within arm’s reach.”

“I didn’t know Nedley was here.” Nicole scoffed and slapped her thigh. Waverly couldn’t help a few chuckles, but quickly controlled them so she didn’t accidentally wake up Wesley.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“I thought so.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek.

“I really do love it. Lying like this. Being this close to you both.”

“I know. I love it too. I really needed this.”

“Because of Wynonna?”

“Yeah.” Waverly sighed, closing her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about her. Can we just lie here for a bit?”

“Of course, darlin’. You can even take a nap if you want.” Waverly nodded and let her body accept the warmth and love she feels from Nicole. The rise and fall of Wesley’s chest under her hand stabilized her. She fell into this sense of safety and allowed herself some rest.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole talks to Gus and tries to comfort Waverly. Plus, Wesley reaches a small milestone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a bit more backstory to Nicole. There will be more later in the story though. There will also be more about what happened with Nicole and Waverly during the year that Nicole was working on the Earp ranch later in the story too.

Nicole stayed with her wife and son. Watching her two loves sleeping peacefully. However, there was a raw anger deep in her belly. After everything her wife had already been going through, now the universe threw this at her as well.

“I’m sorry, baby.” She whispered into the brown locks. She heard a car driving up to the house. Carefully, she extricated herself from the bed, making sure Waverly and the beautiful baby boy didn’t wake up. She then checked the baby monitor just in case and took the receiver with her as she went down to check who had arrived. When she got downstairs, she wasn’t very surprised to see Gus coming through the door.

“How is she?” The older woman asked.

“She’s pretty shaken up, but I managed to get her to take a nap. She’s up with Wesley right now.”

“That’s good. She deserves some rest. Wesley?”

“I think he could tell that we were upset, but luckily there were no tantrums. He was on the verge of one at Shorty’s so it’s good we got out when we did. The nap will be good for both of them.”

“You mind if I go up and check on them?”

“It’s your house. As long as Wesley doesn’t wake up it’s fine.” Gus quietly made her way up the stairs. While waiting, Nicole went to kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water from the sink. She wishes it was a shot of whiskey, but she wouldn’t take anything from the McCready liquor cabinet without permission. Taking a big gulp of the water she pretended it was something stronger. She refilled the glass and then made her way back to the couch. After a minute she heard footsteps coming back down the stairs. She didn’t turn to Gus, unsure of what to say. There was the sound of clinking glasses and shuffling around, and then there were two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table in front of her. Gus poured a bit of whiskey into each glass before handing one to Nicole and sitting down.

“Cheers.” Gus sighed, slightly bringing up her glass in a mock toast. Nicole returned the gesture and then gulped down the brown liquor. She felt the burn all the way down her throat.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“I figured you might. It’s been a shitty couple weeks.”

“You’ll hear no arguments from me.” The two were silent for a couple minutes before Nicole asked something that had been on her mind. “Did you know she was coming? Wynonna?”

“I thought she might. I haven’t had contact with her though, so I couldn’t tell her. But I thought that if news managed to get back to her, she would come back.” The redhead nodded in understanding.

“I wish we could have had more warning. I think it wouldn’t have hit as hard if she could have prepared for it.”

“There’s no preparing for Wynonna. And I also don’t think anyone would have known for sure that was coming until she was here.”

“Whenever Waverly would talk about Wynonna, she would be so conflicted. She would tell these stories of her big sister protecting her and caring for her, but then it would lead her to remember that she had left. That Wynonna was another person who had let her down.”

“I remember Waverly when Wynonna left. She had left her a note, but Waverly was still so sure that her big sister would return. Every day that passed I saw her lose a little more hope. Until, finally, a few months had passed and Waverly couldn’t believe anymore. She lost a light in her eyes during that time. A light that I didn’t see again until a couple years later.” Gus looked Nicole in the eyes. “Until she met you.” Nicole blushed under the implication.

“I don’t think I did that much.”

“Don’t you ever sell what you did short. You saved her. Maybe not from a moving car or a rogue horse, but you saved her all the same. Your love saved her.”

“Her love saved me.” Gus looked at her with confusion.

“I had lost both my father and my mother a few months earlier. I was a mess. They were such an important part of my life and I lost both of them within weeks of each other. Both of them were sudden too. Dad was in a car accident, drunk driver. Mom had a heart attack eleven days later. I crumbled. I was functional enough to get the hell away from town, to run from all the memories. But I wasn’t myself. Not until I met Waverly. She made me _me_ again.” Nicole had tears in her eyes, but she could see Gus giving her a sympathetic smile through her blurry vision.

“I’m glad you two found each other.”

“I thank God every day that I found her. I’m glad to know you and Curtis as well. You both have always treated me like family.”

“That’s because we saw how Waverly looked at you. And how you looked at her. When that boy-man Champ Hardy came around you better believe Curtis brought out his shotgun.” Nicole laughed at the image of Champ being chased off McCready land by Curtis brandishing a shotgun.

“God, he was a dick. Waverly mentioned that you had told her he moved away, right?”

“Almost a year ago. He moved to a nearby town, I think. I don’t actually know for sure, just rumors.”

“Well, good riddance.”

“Here here.” Gus poured them each another glass, both of them drinking it down.

“What am I supposed to do now? I feel like I was barely holding her together as it was. Now this?”

“All you can do is be there for her. Distract her when she doesn’t want to think about it. Be a shoulder to lean on when she does. If you think you two need a night to decompress Curtis and I could watch Wesley for a night?”

“To be honest, I think having to be there for Wesley is part of what’s keeping her from completely losing it. But I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

“Whatever you both need, just know that Curtis and I are here for you.” Gus reached over and took the redhead’s hand. “ _Both_ of you. If you need anything, Nicole. Let us know.”

“Thank you.” The redhead was crying again. Then she heard some baby gurgling coming through the baby monitor. Nicole cleared her throat and stood up, brushing off he clothes as she did. “I better go check on that.

“Go ahead.” Nicole went upstairs and peaked in the room. She saw Wesley wiggling on his stomach with Waverly still asleep next to him. The redhead walked over to the bed and gently sat down. Wesley was shaking his butt back and forth.

“Hi Wesley. Did you have a good nap?” She watched Wesley roll over and move from side to side. She wanted to just pick him up, but she knew he had to figure out things on this own and he was supposed to be able to sit up soon. She watched the little redhead moving back and forth, being careful to make sure he didn’t get too close to the edge. He would occasionally take a break, but then a few seconds later he would start moving again. Eventually, he started to reach out for her.

“Mmmm, mm, mmm” He mumbled. She held out her hand and he grabbed it tightly with his tiny fingers. He then began pulling at her hand.

“You’re doing so well, Wesley. You’re so close to sitting up.” She saw him pulling higher and higher. She reached out with her other hand and started to tap Waverly’s leg. “Wave, Waves, wake up.”

“Huh?” Waverly was drowsily blinking in confusion, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “What’s going on?” The brunette asked.

“Look.” Nicole replied, motioning to their son. Waverly turned her eyes towards the little boy and they widened as she saw what he was trying to do. She sat up, looking at Wesley in awe.

“Wesley, you’re doing so good!” She whispered in joy, trying not to shake him out of his concentration. Wesley continued to rock back and forth, pulling at Nicole’s hand. Nicole reached out and provided her other hand for support if he wanted it. He accepted the other hand and started using both to pull himself up. A few moments later he was sitting on his butt.

“Yay!!!” The mother’s cheered. Waverly was clapping for him while Nicole stayed where she was as he was still holding her hands. The little redhead looked between the two cheering women and smiled.

“Eh! Eh! Eh!” He squealed, bouncing up and down. He let go of his mommy in order to clap himself. After two claps he lost his balance and fell on his back. He looked up in confusion with a frown. Nicole could see he was starting to tear up so she quickly scooped him up.

“It’s okay, buddy. You did so good!” She bounced him in her lap.

“Yes, baby you did great!” Waverly agreed before kissing his cheek. While not on the verge of a tantrum anymore, he was still not happy. The brunette stood up and went to Wesley’s bag, pulling out a stuffed horse. “You want your horse?” She asked as she waved the toy in front of him.

“Ah!” The little boy reached out for his stuffed animal. Waverly gave the horse to him and he immediately brought it into his chest, putting the ear in his mouth.

“There you go. All better, right? You’ve been such a good boy, today.” Nicole mumbled into his hair.

“He has. He’s making sounds and sitting up. He’s doing great.” Waverly mentioned. Nicole felt a sense of peace again. Wesley had brought light to their life once again, but she knew that her and Waverly would need to go back to reality.

“Waverly…” The redhead wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. The brunette took a deep breath, but didn’t take her eyes off Wesley.

“We can talk about it now.”

“I’m not sure what to ask. ‘How are you feeling?’ seems like a stupid question.”

“I’m still upset. But I’m better now than I was before.”

“Do you think you’ll want to talk to her?”

“Not now, but definitely before we leave.”

“Whenever you want. We’ll go talk to her.”

“We don’t even know where she is.”

“We know she’s in town. That’s more than you knew yesterday.” Waverly leaned her head onto her wife’s shoulder.

“True. Maybe Gus or Curtis found out after we left.”

“Maybe. She might even be staying at the homestead.” Nicole felt the brunette tense at the mention of her family ranch. “Do you still want to go there tomorrow?” There was only silence for a few moments. Nicole knew her wife was trying to figure out what she wanted.

“Yeah.” She finally breathed out. “I need to go sooner or later. Might as well be tomorrow.”

“You don’t _need_ to do anything. If you don’t want to go, then we won’t”

“I might not really want to go, but I know that I need to go. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Nicole relented. “What if we leave Wesley with Gus and Curtis when we go? That way we can concentrate on you and what’s going on.” Waverly stroked their son’s head, not answering for a little bit. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know we’ve only left him a couple times.”

“No, you’re right. We shouldn’t bring him with us. At the very least because I don’t want him at the homestead yet. That house is full of pain and darkness. I don’t want my light to be touched by it yet. But since I can’t stop you from coming with me, I guess I’ll have to settle for just half my light not coming.” Nicole laughed and kissed Waverly’s head while playing with their little boy and his horse.

“You’re bleeping right I’m coming with you.” The brunette smiled at her wife not using curse words in front of their son. Nicole knew it was very important to her because her earliest memories were curse filled tirades from her father. “You remember that I used to work there, right?” The redhead added.

“I remember, I just don’t like it.”

“I know. It was a hard time for both of us.” She could feel Wesley moving around, trying to roll away from her arms. “Why don’t we spend the rest of the day just playing with this little guy. We know what we’re doing tomorrow, so let’s just enjoy today.” Waverly pulled back and smiled at her.

“That sounds like a great idea. You want to go downstairs?”

“Probably better than squishing in here. Plus, Gus is downstairs and I think she would love to see her grand-nephew.”

“Gus is downstairs?”

“She was worried about you.” Waverly looked down with a frown. “But we don’t have to talk to her about it if you don’t want to. Like I said, we can just go downstairs and play with Wesley. That’s all.” Her wife looked up with a sad smile on her face.

“I’d like that.” Nicole picked up Wesley and handed him over to her wife.

“Great! You take him downstairs while I grab some of his stuff.” Nicole stood up and started walking around their room, picking up toys and playmats. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck.

“Thank you. I love you.” Waverly whispered in her ear.

“I love you too. Now go downstairs. Spend some time with our boy and your aunt.” She felt the warm body leave her back and heard Waverly exit the room.


	7. Willa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go to the homestead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is homophobic language and talk of abuse. I know in this story I've implied that Ward was awful, but this chapter goes into a little more detail. Also, Willa is a homophobic bitch.

Nicole parked the car and Waverly just sat there. Staring at the giant house in front of them. She hadn’t seen this place in five years. When she left, she hadn’t expected to ever see it again. She hadn’t wanted to. Now here she was, preparing herself to enter the house that had been her torment for so many years. Preparing to see, and maybe even comfort, the sister that had been her torment as well. The house was as pristine as ever. Bright white paint on the front and a porch with pristine wood stain. Ward had always been a messy person, but his house was always expected to be perfect. There was no way he would allow anyone in this town think they were better than him. He would hire people to wash the outside at least monthly and the inside was expected to be kept clean by this wife. When she abandoned him, the job was left to his daughters. Or, at least two of them.

“Waves?” The brunette turned to her wife. “Are you sure you want to do this today.”

“Yeah,” Waverly assured with a nod. “Yeah. I just need a moment.”

“Take all the time you need.” They sat there for a few minutes, Nicole stroking the top of one of Waverly’s hands. Finally, Waverly finally got out of the car. Nicole followed suit and rushed around the front so she could quickly meet up with her wife and take her hand. The couple then made their way to the front door. Waverly felt her stomach turning, getting worse with each step she took. Nicole squeezed her hand as she knocked. After a minute the door opened, revealing her eldest sister. The elder brunette leaned against the side of the doorway, an unimpressed look on her face.

“You decided to show up, huh?” Willa asked, looking Waverly up and down.

“Gus called me. I thought coming back to town was the right thing to do,” Waverly answered.

“So you can’t be here when he’s alive, but the second he’s dead you show up.”

“It wasn’t like that, Willa. You know what daddy was like. He never would’ve let me be with Nicole.”

“Because she’s a woman, Waverly. Daddy understood how disgusting it is to be a dyke like her. You marrying her shamed our family.” Waverly felt a hand pull her back and Nicole stepped in front of her.

“I’m sorry about the death of your father, but you don’t get to talk to her like that.” Nicole confronted Willa. The eldest Earp looked shocked and annoyed by the interruption.

“You are a ginger butch farmhand. Waverly could have married someone of much more substance than you. You converted her with your dykeness.” Willa disparaged with a disgusted look on her face.

“Hey!” Waverly shouted from behind her wife. She tried to move around her, but the redhead was holding her back. “That’s my wife that you’re talking about. She didn’t convert me or force me, she loves me! And I love her! Which is a lot more than I can say about you or daddy!”

“If that’s how you feel about him then why are you here? Why did you bother?” Waverly stayed silent. She still couldn’t answer that question. She knew she wanted to see Gus and Curtis, but why was she so conflicted about the funeral? Why had she wanted to come to the homestead? She could have seen them and then left, no contact with other family required. So why was she here?

“Exactly,” Waverly was jolted out of her thoughts by Willa’s voice. “Maybe daddy wasn’t the monster you always paint him as. Maybe he was a decent father who you just refused to listen to. A man at the end of his rope who didn’t know how to deal with you.” Waverly looked down and felt herself lost in her thoughts again. _Is that true? Am I just a spoiled needy girl? Was the only way to deal with me to hit me? Nicole never hits me. But she also does whatever I say. Do I control Nicole too much?_ Waverly was feeling overwhelmed by her thoughts. Her breathing was getting faster and tighter. Her chest hurt and she was feeling a little lightheaded. But then she heard the deathly quiet voice of her wife.

“Even you can’t think that’s true.” Nicole whispered. Pure rage in her voice. “You must’ve heard him abusing your mother when growing up. Nothing excuses the behavior I’ve heard he’s done. That I’ve seen with my own eyes. And I know some people believe in spanking their children. But there’s a difference between a spanking and giving your daughter a black eye. He didn’t discipline Waverly, he beat her. There’s a difference. You’re just a monster like him so you can’t see it.”

“How dare you!” Willa interrupted.

“How dare you! How dare you try and blame Waverly for things done _to_ her. How dare you try and paint your dad as some exhausted father who couldn’t figure out how to deal with a willful child.”

“Well, something is obviously wrong with her. She turned out to be a faggot!” Waverly didn’t see what happened next. It was all too fast. But she heard the slap. She saw Willa with her face turned and a bright red spot on her cheek. Nicole was breathing hard with an arm out, frozen. “So much for violence being an indication of a monster.” Willa sneered.

“You deserved that.” Waverly shot back. “Nicole is right, you are just like daddy. Expecting perfect behavior from everyone except yourself.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her away. Nicole numbly followed; Waverly could still feel her trembling with rage. As she was pulling her to the car a rundown blue pickup truck came up the drive way. It stopped and Wynonna came out with a confused look on her face.

“Waverly? Are you okay? You look upset.” Wynonna asked as she walked over to the couple and tried to cup her face. The younger brunette pulled away. A flash of pain and disappointment went across Wynonna’s face, but she quickly covered it up. “What’s going on?”

“Ask her.” Waverly motioned to where Willa used to be, now there was just a closed door.

“I’d like to hear it from you first.”

“I—I can’t,” Waverly stammered, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t right now. I need to calm down and so does Nicole.”

“Alright, that’s fine.” Wynonna tried to appease her sister, holding her arms up as though she was trying to show she wasn’t a threat. “You can go. But can we talk? I’d really like to talk to you.” Waverly took a deep breath, she needed to calm down somewhat for this conversation.

“Sure, where are you staying.”

“Uhh…” Wynonna scratched the back of her neck in discomfort. “Here, actually.” Waverly scoffed and Wynonna quickly tried to get back in her favor. “I just needed a place to stay, and I’m a little short on cash.”

“So you chose to stay with _Willa.”_

“I didn’t have a lot of options, Wave. But we can meet up wherever you want. Shorty’s, Main Street, a dark alley somewhere. You name it and I’ll be there. I promise.”

“I’m staying with Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. Come by tomorrow. 1:15. That’s when Wesley takes his nap, and I think it’s best if our conversation was uninterrupted.”

“McCready house tomorrow at 1:15. Got it. I’ll be there. I promise you, Waves.”

“Don’t promise me. Just be there.” With that Waverly was truly exhausted and needed to leave. She turned around and saw Nicole right behind her, a look of assurance on her face. The redhead looked like she had been able to calm down since Wynonna showed up. Nicole pulled Waverly to her and they went to the car. Waverly thought she would have to drive away with how upset Nicole was, but the redhead led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She climbed in and heard as Nicole got in the driver side.

As they were driving back to the McCready house Waverly started to feel her thoughts running again. The tears were building back in her eyes and she started to tremble. Everything Willa had said about her being a problem and their daddy hitting her because she was bad was consuming her.

“Waves?” She vaguely heard Nicole say her name. But it felt garbled, like she was underwater. “Waves?” She heard again, this time she felt something on her hand. She could barely feel it, but it was there. Everything around her felt blurry and not really there. She then felt her head being turned and saw brown orbs looking back at her. She knew those orbs. She knew those eyes. They were Nicole’s eyes. She had stared at those eyes before. They were always filled with love and affection, but these were filled with fear. It had been years since she had seen those eyes this frightened. “Waves!” She heard again, this time more clearly.

“Nicole?” She mumbled out. Relief flooded those eyes, but continued to have a tinge of worry in them.

“There you are, darlin’. Jus’ keep lookin’ at me.” Nicole grabbed her hand and brought it to her chest. “Breathe with me okay? Deep breath in… and hold… and deep breath out.” Waverly breathed along with Nicole until she felt a lot better. The tightness in her chest was mostly gone. Her head felt like it was more secure on her neck. With each breath she felt more like she was grounded, that she was in the car with her wife. She glanced around and saw that Nicole had pulled over off the side of the road.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’ve managed to calm down.”

“You mean, you’ve managed to calm me down.”

“You calmed yourself down, I just helped.”

“You shouldn’t have to help calm me down. You’re my wife not my therapist!”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“What’s wrong is that these past couple weeks all I’ve managed to do is make your life difficult. You shouldn’t have to deal with me and my problems. I should be making you happy and helping you with Wesley. You should be at the end of your rope with me!”

“I took vows Waverly. For better or worse. This is one of the worse parts. You’re hurting and dealing with a lot. I still love you the way I know you would still love me if I was going through the same thing.”

“Except we’ll never know that because your father is already dead!” Waverly regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. She saw pain wash over the redhead’s face. Nicole turned to face forward, her head down. Waverly couldn’t see her eyes anymore, but she knew that they were filling with tears.

“I know you’re hurting right now, so I’m going to let that go. But you and I both know that was a low blow.” Waverly wanted to reach out and hold her wife, but was nervous she would be rejected.

“I’m sorry, Nicole. I know how hard that time was for you. I don’t know why—I just—I don’t—I’m so sorry.” The redhead reached out and took Waverly’s hand in hers, but still didn’t face her.

“What’s going on?” She asked again. Waverly felt tears coming to her eyes again.

“What Willa said really got to me.”

“What?” Nicole finally looked at her, worry covering her features.

“Daddy never hit Willa, he would sometimes hit Wynonna, but everyone thinks she was a trouble maker. I’m sure some people would think she deserved what she got. But he hated me the most. There must have been a reason, right? I must have done something to him to make him hate me so much.”

“No!” Nicole cupped her face in her hands, forcing her to look at her. “No. You never did anything to deserve what he did to you. I don’t know why he never hit Willa and I don’t know why he had such a problem with you. But it doesn’t matter. You don’t remember a time when he wasn’t an abusive bastard. What could a four-year-old have done that would justify what he did to you? When you look at Wesley is there anything that he could do that would cause you to do that?”

“Of course not! But—”

“But nothing! He is a child, just like you were. Do you remember what he did to you a week before we left? When we moved up our plans to run away?” Waverly shivered at the reminder. She had told Champ that she didn’t appreciate the way he treated her outside. At the time she knew she was running away with Nicole, but she still didn’t like him draping himself on her and grabbing her ass. News of their argument quickly reached her father; and when she came home, she knew that she was in trouble. When Nicole and she had finally gotten away a few days later, her future wife immediately brought her to the hospital to get checked out. Bruised ribs, broken wrist, and sprained ankle was the diagnosis. In addition to the numerous scrapes and bruises. It’d been a much harder recovery because of the delay in treatment. Extensive questioning from the police that they’d refused to answer caused their stay in the emergency room to be even longer. Waverly had needed to reassure both doctors and police that she was safe with Nicole.

“Yeah.”

“What did you do wrong? Ask your boyfriend to treat you well. How is that a beatable offense? He just wanted you to do what he wanted. What about when we would hit you for the house not being clean? Or when he would hit you for talking to people he deemed unworthy of your time?” With every sentence Waverly felt her heart become larger and larger. Here was this woman who she had just yelled at, and now she was making her feel better. “You didn’t deserve any of it. No matter what Willa says.” Waverly jolted forward and wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. Nicole quickly pulled her in, hugging her tightly. The center console was in between them, but Waverly didn’t care. She just needed Nicole in her arms.

“I love you.” She whispered into the redhead’s shoulder. It was impossible for Nicole to understand the words, but she must have known what she said anyways.

“I love you,” Nicole replied. They stayed like that for a few minutes. After awhile the center console started to hurt her stomach, so Waverly pulled back. Nicole held her close for a moment longer, just long enough to give her a kiss.

“Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.” Waverly said as she wiped her face.

“Don’t ever think that. I would be a much poorer woman if I didn’t have you in my life. I wouldn’t have the love of my life or my son. Don’t think for a second that my life would be better without you in it.” The redhead stroked her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. Waverly absorbed the feel of her lips on hers. The love that come through surrounded her. “You ready to head back?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get back to Wesley.” Nicole smiled and turned back to face front, starting the car up and pulling off the road. Waverly kept one of the redhead’s hands in hers, allowing the feel of it to continue to ground her. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry you got so scared your Texas came out.” Nicole groaned and squeezed her hand.

“Yeah, that was regrettable. But I can’t help it when I’m scared, you know that.”

“I happen to love when your accent comes out. It’s why sleepy Nicole is my favorite Nicole.”

“I thought sexy Nicole was your favorite Nicole.” Waverly pretended to think for a few seconds.

“Mmm, maybe. They’re pretty close.”

“What about mommy Nicole?”

“Mommy Nicole is pretty great too. But I have so little experience with her. I need to spend some more time with her before I decide where she goes in my rankings.” Nicole chuckled at her wife’s antics.

“Well then, I guess we gotta get to our lil’ boy. So you can experience more mommy Nicole.” The redhead said with her accent purposefully in full swing. Waverly laughed and kissed her wife’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s go get our lil’ boy.”


	8. Finally Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets some explanations from Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of abuse. Not a flashback, but vague descriptions. Homophobic language is also in this chapter, but it's not used, if that makes sense.
> 
> There's some backstory for Nicole in this chapter. I'll be the first to admit that it might not make the most sense, but I think it makes enough sense that it doesn't sound fake. I'll include a rundown in the endnotes just in case.
> 
> Announcement for people who read my Caiden short stories:  
> I'm working on a story that I'm tentatively calling 'Red'. It's longer than the other short stories I've written, I'm about halfway through chapter 7 and it needs at least two more chapters. However, my goal is to try and finish it by the end of the first week of March. Considering that's the premiere week and my birthday is around there I figured that would be nice. I'm not making any promises, but that is my goal. And if I don't reach it, I want you guys to know that it is coming. If you have any questions about it or anything else feel free to ask in the comments, I'll try to answer as best I can.

Waverly was pacing back and forth in the living room. It was 1:07, Wynonna was due in eight minutes. Nicole had gone upstairs six minutes ago to put Wesley down for his nap, but he had been a little fussy this morning so she wasn’t surprised that it was taking a bit longer than usual to put him down. Gus and Curtis were working at Shorty’s. They had tried to have at least one of them stay behind, but she had insisted that they go. She knew they were angry with the elder Earp, so she wanted them to have their time to talk with her and she would have hers. She was okay with Nicole being there because; one, she’s her wife and two, Nicole didn’t know Wynonna. She was simultaneously looking forward to her conversation with Wynonna and dreading it. Sometimes, she caught herself hoping that her sister wouldn’t show up at all because it would confirm what’s been in her head for almost eight years. Her sister doesn’t care. But the young girl in her also wanted Wynonna to show up and make everything okay. To tell her some perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she left. But one thought always crossed her mind when she thought that. _Why would she never contact me?_

She stopped pacing when she heard Nicole walking back down the stairs. The redhead walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Everything is going to be okay, baby,” Nicole whispered.

“You can’t know that,” Waverly replied.

“I can’t know that everything will work out with Wynonna. And if it doesn’t that will be awful. Really really awful. But we’ll get through it. You’ll still have Wesley, Gus, Curtis—”

“And you,” Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek.

“And me. You’ll always have me.” Nicole leaned in for a gentle kiss. Waverly melted into her wife’s lips. Then were interrupted by a knock on the door. Waverly turned to the clock and saw that it was 1:14. She was right on time. The brunette walked over to the door, her wife’s hand in hers, and opened it. Revealing the leather-clad brunette she had wanted to see so desperately eight years ago. Wynonna gave her a smile.

“Hey, babygir—I mean, Waverly.” Waverly smiled. She appreciated that Wynonna had listened to what she said at Shorty’s.

“Come on in.” Waverly stepped back to allow her sister to enter.

“Thanks.” The three women made their way to the living room. Wynonna sat in a chair while Waverly sat on the end of the couch closest to Wynonna, Nicole sat down next to Waverly. Her hand still in her wife’s. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Neither side was sure how to start.

“How’s the little guy?” Wynonna finally asked.

“He’s fine. We had a bad night. He’s been teething on and off and unfortunately last night was on. But we gave him his teething toy and he finally cried himself to sleep. Today has been better, but I’m still surprised Nicole managed to get him down for his nap.”

“You put a little whiskey in his bottle, red?”

“What? Of course not!” Nicole exclaimed, offended at the implication. Waverly squeezed the redhead’s hand and turned to her. Her wife looked annoyed and shocked.

“She was kidding, baby.” Waverly tried to calm her down.

“She shouldn’t kid about us drugging our son.” Nicole huffed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you mad.” The elder sister backtracked. Waverly was surprised, she can’t remember her sister ever apologizing for anything, except once. The letter. In the letter when she left she had apologized for leaving. “I’m sure you both are great parents. Waverly was always meant to be a mom, and from the two previous interactions I’ve had with you you seem like a good person too.”

“She’s the best,” Waverly replied. “But we’re not here to talk about my son, or even my wife.” Wynonna looked down to her lap and started rubbing her hands together.

“Yeah,” the elder brunette whispered. “I want to start off by saying how sorry I am. I shouldn’t have left you. I needed to get out of town, but I should have taken you with me.”

“Why did you go?”

“This town hated me, Waves. Daddy wasn’t a good man and while you went to be the town sweetheart, I became the town pariah. I was a good-for-nothing trouble-making slut. When you hear it enough, you start to believe it. I needed to get out. I needed to be somewhere away from daddy and away from this town.”

“But you knew—you knew how much he hated me. You knew how much worse he got after mama left. What did you think was going to happen when you did?” Waverly’s hands started to tremble, but her wife squeezed her hand. Kept her grounded.

“Honestly, I thought he would be happy to be rid of such a stain on the family name. But thinking back on it, that was just wishful thinking. It helped me to justify leaving you there, but in my heart I knew what would happen.”

“So why not take me with you?”

“I don’t have any good excuses. I was nineteen with barely a high school degree. In my head I was a screw up that wasn’t going to amount to anything. I barely thought I would be able to support myself, much less my seventeen-year-old sister. I didn’t know what to do. But I’m sorry. Looking back on it, I should have taken you with me. We would have been able to figure it out. I’m so sorry.”

“Do you know what he did to me after you left? It was so much worse. Instead of some extra makeup on my face occasionally I had to start skipping PE because I could barely walk without squinting. He started to control every aspect of my life, including who I dated. He forced me to date this rodeo asshole who only wanted me for arm candy. I was lucky he didn’t force me to sleep with him. Instead, I was the idiot who got cheated on once a week but was so weak that I always forgave him. What no one knew was that if I tried to breakup with him it was a surefire way to get a beating at home.” Waverly could feel the tears rolling down her face. Nicole let go of her hand and instead wrapped her arm around her back. Pulling the smaller brunette into her body. Waverly reached out and grabbed the redhead’s free hand. Tightly clenching it between her fingers. Nicole lightly kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe her. “Willa comes home with a B and she got a ‘try harder next time’. I get a B and I got a slap to the face. Willa’s room wasn’t clean she got a firm reminder. Any part of the house wasn’t clean and I got a kick to the ribs. Do you understand that? Do you get what I went through? Before I met Nicole, I was merely surviving day by day. I wasn’t living. Gus and Curtis tried, but they couldn’t help me. Daddy had every important person in his pocket. I was trapped and scared and I really could have used the support of my big sister.”

“I’m sorry.” Wynonna had her own tears falling down her face. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. But I promise I tried to find out. I called!”

“What?” Waverly whispered.

“I was such an idiot. I thought I could trust her to tell me the truth. I would have been better off asking a stranger. I should have known she would lie to me.”

“You called? I didn’t get—”

“Not you! I called someone else asking them to tell me what was going on, but she lied!”

“Who?”

“Willa.” It was dead silent. Waverly was trying to process the revelation. Willa had known how to contact Wynonna all along. Daddy had beaten her trying to get the information about where Wynonna was. But all along he was asking the wrong daughter. Because Willa knew.

“You told Willa? You told Willa where you were and how to contact you, but not me?” Wynonna tried to grab her hands but Waverly pulled away. The elder Earp instead brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth briefly before they fell back in her lap. Waverly’s heart was breaking. Throughout her childhood she had always been jealous of Wynonna’s relationship with Willa. As they grew up Wynonna had grown closer to Waverly, protecting her from their father when she could, and comforting her when that failed. But when they were young Waverly had been the annoying baby sister while Wynonna and Willa were two peas in a pod. Now she found out that despite thinking she had gotten closer to Wynonna, it had all been a lie. It was always Wynonna and Willa. She was always going to be the odd one out. Wynonna finally continued.

“She didn’t know where I was. I only told her that I was going to contact her occasionally. At first it was from a burner phone I bought, but later it was from random phones I could get my hands on. Only three years ago did I start to call her from my actual cell phone.”

“But still. You called her. You talked to her. I needed you and you called her. Daddy beat me for that information and Willa was there, but all that time she was the one who knew?”

“I didn’t know that! I swear on my life I didn’t know. I knew he would probably ask you and I didn’t want to force you to lie in order to protect me. So I told Willa. I thought I could keep tabs on what was going on with you and her, but I didn’t want to get you in more trouble trying to protect me. I didn’t know he would actually beat you!”

“What about later? Two months after you left? Or six? A year? You had to know that daddy wouldn’t ask me everyday where you were. After a little while you could have called me, or Gus, or Curtis. Anyone else so I could know that you were alive! So I could talk to you for one minute!”

“I’m sorry. I should have. But I was too nervous, too ashamed. I thought you might already hate me, or you would try and find me. I was scared.” Waverly wanted to scream at Wynonna some more, but she knew they were starting to talk in circles. She needed information.

“What did Willa tell you about me? What did you think was going on in my life?”

“I knew about Champ. She told me that he was in the rodeo, but she made it sound like you liked him. That you were dating him because you wanted to, not because daddy forced you to. She never told me about him cheating either. She said that you had moved in with him and that you were together and happy. She said that you had gotten a college degree by correspondence. I asked if she could text me some pictures, but she said she didn’t have any on her phone. Now I know why.”

“She got one thing right. I did get my college degree.”

“Really?” Wynonna’s face brightened at the news. Tears were still falling, but behind the sadness there was genuine joy.

“Yeah. After Nicole and I left. Nicole was working on Nedley’s ranch and I would do my school work. It was all by correspondence. Nicole wanted me to actually got to school, but that wouldn’t have worked while we were living on Nedley’s ranch and we needed Nicole to have her job. So, we compromised that I would still get my degree, but in a way that Nicole could keep her job and we weren’t separated. I think it worked out pretty nicely.”

“Yeah, looks like it did. What did you major in?”

“Ancient languages and civilizations, and accounting.”

“Accounting?”

“I was helping Nedley with the books anyways, and he said that once I graduated he would hire me to be his accountant. It seemed like a good idea to actually be qualified to do so.”

“Who is this Nedley that you keep mentioning.”

“He’s our boss. He owns a ranch near Saskatoon. Nicole’s dad used to work for him. He’s great. Nicole works on the ranch while I do the books and everything financial. He used to do it himself, but he really hated it and was super disorganized. So, when I offered to help him out, he jumped at the chance. He’s really nice and understanding. Especially when I got pregnant with Wesley. For the first six months after Wesley was born, he basically banned us from doing work, wanting us to concentrate on our son. Then he started giving us a little work, but he said that he won’t hear of us doing full time until Wesley is at least a year old. He’s also been a good person to talk to whenever either of us needed advice. He’s just been the best boss we could ask for.”

“I’ll say. He sounds pretty amazing. You said Nicole’s dad _used_ to work for him?” Waverly felt Nicole slightly tense at the mention of her father. Waverly squeezed her hand. Trying to show her support.

“When I was sixteen my memaw was got sick. My parents decided that we should move closer to her so we moved over to Vancouver.”

“Memaw?”

“I was raised in Texas until I was seven. Then my dad got an offer to take over managing Nedley’s ranch from an old friend of his. They had gone to high school together and the guy had moved up to Canada, his wife got a better job in Montana so they were leaving and he knew my dad wanted to get out of Texas so he referred Nedley to him for the job.”

“So how did your grandmother get to Vancouver.”

“My dad’s side of the family is from Texas. My mom is from Vancouver. My mom was in Texas meeting a friend or something. She happened to meet my dad and they kept in touch. Fell in love and she moved down south to be with him.”

“Why do you call your Vancouver grandmother memaw then?”

“When I was really little I was confused why my friends called their grandmothers something else when I just called her grandma. My dad’s parents were gone before I was born. She saw how upset it made me so she told me that I could call her whatever I wanted.”

“Isn’t she lucky that you were a good kid that didn’t insist on calling her fart or something.” Nicole chuckled and Waverly’s eyes slightly widened.

“Waverly said the same thing when I told her.” Wynonna looked at her sister with surprise.

“Huh. Isn’t that interesting?” The elder Earp asked.

“Yeah,” Waverly replied. They were silent once again. An uncomfortable silence where no one knew where to go next. Waverly leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder as the redhead stroked her arm. She soaked in the love that was emanating from her wife’s embrace. Feeling the occasional kiss on her head.

“Waverly?” Wynonna broke the silence. “What happened yesterday? With Willa?” The younger Earp took a deep breath and sat up.

“Did you ask her?”

“She said that you were just overreacting to her telling you the truth about daddy.” Waverly gave a mirthless chuckle.

“The truth about daddy? You mean how she said that daddy was just a father trying to discipline his kids? How every time he hit me it was because I did something that warranted it.” Wynonna’s face contorted into an angry snarl.

“Is she really that stupid?”

“Apparently.”

“You know that’s not true though, right? He wasn’t a good father. He wasn’t even a good man.”

“I know. I had a moment of panic, but Nicole talked me down.”

“Good. Because nothing that monster did to us was our fault.” Wynonna’s shoulders relaxed and she lounged back.

“That’s not all she said.” Waverly whispered. Wynonna shot up and looked at her with worry.

“What else did she say, Waves?”

“She said that my relationship with Nicole was disgusting. That Nicole had basically forced me to be like her. She called us dykes and faggots.” Wynonna’s hands clenched into fists. Waverly could see her big sister trembling in anger.

“That bitch! How dare she talk to you like that! Just because she’s a miserable shit she thinks she can treat you like garbage! No!” Wynonna stood up and started to stomp towards the door. Waverly quickly followed and grabbed her sister just before she got to the door.

“Wynonna, don’t!”

“Don’t what? Defend you! I failed you for eight years. I’m not going to let her get away with speaking to you like that when I’m finally here!” Wynonna shook off her sister only for Nicole to grab her around the waist. Nicole lifted her off the ground with one arm and pulled her arms behind her back with the other. The redhead then pushed the older brunette against the wall.

“You need to calm down, Wynonna.” Wynonna was trying to push off the wall and reach behind her to grab Nicole.

“Let me go! I need to go beat the shit out of my sister!”

“And accomplish what? She’ll still be a miserable homophobe who is just like her father. What will you prove by beating up someone like that?”

“You’re telling me that you don’t want to punch her in the face?”

“Of course I do. When she first called Waverly that, I slapped her.”

“So you get it!”

“Yeah, and it made me feel better at first. But then I realized how stupid it was. She wanted a reaction out of me and I gave it to her. She wanted me to be this abusive monster and me slapping her didn’t help my case. You know and I know and Waverly knows how wrong she is, but it doesn’t matter when she gets what she wanted anyways. If you beat the shit out of her and then she calls the cops. She’ll win.” Wynonna was still struggling, but it felt a little more half-hearted now.

“What she called you guys was like, hate speech or something.”

“And if you punched her right after she said it, you’d have a good defense. It’s been a day. You don’t have that defense anymore.”

“Wynonna please.” Waverly moved into her sister’s view. Cupping her cheek, she gently stroked her face. “Please calm down. I appreciate you wanting to defend me, but I don’t want you to beat her up in order to do it.” Wynonna looked into her little sister’s eyes and started to calm down. After a minute, she was limp in Nicole’s arms.

“You calm now? Can I let you go?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, you can let me go, red.” Nicole carefully released the leather-clad woman. Prepared to grab her again if she decided to make a break for it. Wynonna slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Her legs curled up and her arms resting on her knees. Waverly sat down next to her sister while Nicole sat on a stool across from them. “I’m sorry, Waves.” Waverly leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I know you’re trying.”

“I just feel so guilty. I should have been here. I should have protected you. I know I can’t go back, but I just wanted to protect you once. Like I should have over these past few years.”

“I know, but you can’t go back. And beating up whoever hurts me isn’t the answer.”

“Yeah. One thing is for sure. I’m not living in that house with Willa anymore. I’d rather sleep in my truck then be near her.”

“The apartment over Shorty’s is empty. You could ask Gus or Curtis for a key.”

“Yeah.” Wynonna scoffed. “Because Gus and Curtis are falling over themselves wanting to help me.”

“Hey.” Waverly sat up and turned Wynonna’s face to look at her. “They might surprise you. You’re still their niece. Plus, they’ll understand if you explain the situation. I’ll even talk on your behalf.”

“You don’t need to do that. I don’t deserve any help from you.”

“Maybe. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you any. You’re still my sister, and you’re trying to make things right. I think that deserves something.”

“Thanks, Waves. We’ll see.” The sisters leaned against the wall again. This time Wynonna’s head on Waverly’s shoulder. “What now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, where do we go from here? You and me?”

“I’m not sure. I understand things a lot better, but I’m not sure I’m quite at the place to forgive you yet. I know I want to. I want to forgive you so badly, but I don’t think I’m there.”

“That’s okay. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“Please stop saying that. You deserve good things, Wynonna. Like I said, I want to forgive you, and I think I can, I’m just not there _yet_.”

“Thanks, Waves. I’ll take whatever I can get from you. I want to be a part of your life and Wesley’s.”

“When I was pregnant, I thought a lot about you as an aunt. It made me sad because I knew you would be so good at it.”

“Well, I’m here now. I’ll be as involved as you want me to be.”

“Let’s just start with us talking again. Then we can involve Wesley.”

“Sounds like a plan.” They stayed like that for a few minutes before crying could be heard from the baby monitor. Waverly looked at Nicole who turned towards the clock.

“It’s a little early for him to be up.” Her wife told her. “He’s probably still teething.” She went to the freezer and got out one of his teething toys walking back towards the sisters. “Do you want me to go? Or do you want to get him?” Waverly appreciated what Nicole was doing. She was giving her an option to be alone with Wynonna or not.

“I’m okay, you can get him.” Nicole nodded and headed upstairs. Once the redhead was out of sight, Wynonna spoke up.

“I know I don’t get an opinion. But she’s a good one, Waves. You picked a real good one.”

“I know. She’s great. Sometimes I think she’s perfect, but I know that’s not fair.”

“Maybe she’s not perfect in general, but she’s perfect for you.”

“Perfect for me. I like that.” The two sisters just stayed on the floor. Sitting side by side enjoying each other’s company after so long apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Timelineish Thing:  
> 1\. Nicole's father is from Texas and her mother is from Vancouver. They meet in Texas when Nicole's mom was visiting a friend.  
> 2\. Nicole's parents fall in love and her mom moves down to Texas. They get married and have one child, Nicole.  
> 3\. Nicole's father gets a job in Canada with Nedley when Nicole is seven.  
> 4\. Nicole's maternal grandmother in Vancouver gets sick when Nicole is sixteen. Her parents decide to move to Vancouver to be closer to her.  
> 5\. A few months before she moves to Purgatory Nicole's dad dies in a car crash, her mother dies almost two weeks later from heart failure.  
> 6\. Nicole moves to Purgatory and gets a job on Earp ranch, where she meets Waverly.  
> 7\. Nicole and Waverly decide to run away together so she contacts Nedley, who offers her a job.


	9. Forced To Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole make plans at dinner and The Funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write this before. I don't really know anything about the different Canadian towns, so I don't know anything about Saskatoon. I chose it because of how long it takes to get to Calgary and in my head Purgatory is 1-2 hours outside of Calgary. So I don't know if there are any farms/ranches around there or if they would have a rodeo or not.

Nicole could see Waverly fidgeting in her seat. All day her wife had been distracted. She couldn’t fault her; tomorrow was the funeral and she had yet to make a decision. Now they were sitting at the dinner table. Everyone was awkwardly eating their food. The only one who looked happy was Wesley. Dinner was a little earlier than usual so the small redhead was able to join them. He looked like he was enjoying sharing a meal with them. Nicole and Waverly would alternate who was feeding him so they could eat with everyone else.

“So you interested in checking out the rodeo?” Curtis asked. “It’s supposed to be a strong line up. I saw Mr. Hardy the—Ow!” there was a sharp jolt at the table and Nicole turned to see Gus shooting daggers with her eyes towards her husband. Realizing what he had said Curtis’s eyes widened. “Sorry, Waverly. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright. Mr. Hardy isn’t bad. It’s his son that’s insufferable,” Waverly reassured. “Gus, you said he moved right?”

“A little over a year ago. His mama told me that he had found a job over there. Lord knows no one here would hire him anymore, and his daddy was sick of paying for him,” Gus replied. Nicole smiled at the news that Champ had been forced to grow up. He wasn’t a bad person, more entitled and clueless. He would hang all over Waverly and say inappropriate things to her and about her. But he could have been a lot worse. Especially with the amount of leeway Ward was willing to give him with Waverly. The worst he would do was try and pressure Waverly into having sex with him, but she held firm and he never tried to force her physically. Nicole was positive that if he had raped Waverly, Ward would have thought that it was her fault for not giving into her boyfriend’s wants. While Nicole strongly disliked Champ, she was always grateful he hadn’t taken it that far.

Mr. Hardy, on the other hand, was a respectable guy. He held a lot of power in Purgatory. He ran the rodeos and livestock fairs. If you owned livestock then you dealt with Mr. Hardy. However, his biggest fault was that he had completely neglected raising his son. That somehow turned Champ into the sleazy jerk he was, as opposed to the hard-working and polite man his father is.

“You could still go to the rodeo if you wanted.” Curtis offered, eyeing his wife carefully.

“I don’t think so. Maybe next year. I just don’t feel in the mood now.” Waverly answered.

“Don’t you have a rodeo around Saskatoon?” Gus asked.

“A small one.” Nicole answered while scraping pureed cauliflower off Wesley’s chin with the spoon. “Nothing like Purgatory’s.” Once Nicole got the cauliflower back in his mouth Waverly took over the spoon so Nicole could eat some more. The conversation went back and forth, awkwardly moving from topic to topic. Everyone was dancing around the elephant in the room. The funeral. Nicole appreciated that Gus and Curtis weren’t pushing for information, but she also knew that they needed to make a decision. If they did go to the funeral at least one of the McCready’s would need to take care of Wesley. Wynonna had already told them that she was going. She thought that had pushed Waverly more towards going, but the brunette still had not made a final decision. Once they were done Waverly insisted on doing the dishes.

“Let me help, baby.” Nicole offered.

“Oh, no. You don’t have to, Nicole.” Waverly waved her off, but Nicole would not be deterred.

“It’s fine. Gus and Curtis can play with Wesley. You wash and I’ll dry.” The brunette reluctantly nodded and started carrying dishes over to the sink. The redhead followed after handing over their son to his grand-uncle and grabbing the remaining dishware. The couple worked in tandem. They were silent, each with their own thoughts. When they were halfway through, Waverly finally spoke up.

“I know what you want to ask. But I’m still not sure what I want to do.” The brunette whispered sullenly.

“I figured as much, and I want to assure you that it’s fine. But I also know that we need to make plans for Wesley just in case you decide tomorrow that you do want to go. You can go to sleep tonight and still not be sure. I just want a plan.” Nicole explained.

“You’re right.” Waverly sighed. “I’m usually such a planner, but my thoughts just made everything slip my mind.” Nicole gave Waverly a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s alright. But let’s make a plan now. After we finish the dishes let’s ask if Gus or Curtis can watch Wesley if we decide to go. I’m sure that they’ll say yes. Gus loved spending time with him a few days ago, and Curtis has been asking when he’ll get a day off to spend time with him.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I feel like if you weren’t around I’d forget my own head recently.”

“Things will get back to normal. Just give it a little time.”

“Thanks.” Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side. Just wanting a little connection. Nicole happily reciprocated. After finishing the dishes, they went to talk with the McCready’s about watching Wesley, Curtis gleefully agreed. Nicole walked him through everything he would need to know while Waverly and Gus played with the little boy. The young brunette kept a careful ear and added on when she wanted to make sure Curtis understood something. After another half hour of playing the Haught family decided to turn in for the night. They put Wesley to bed in his crib and then started putting everything away. By the time they were crawling into bed themselves, their son had already been asleep for a couple hours. Nicole spooned Waverly, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s waist and tangling their legs together.

“Good night, darlin’” Nicole slurred tiredly, kissing the side of her wife’s head.

“I think I want to go.” Waverly whispered. Nicole’s eyes opened and she sat up to look at the brunette.

“T’ the funeral?”

“Yeah. I think I want to go.”

“Then we’ll go. And if you change yer mind then we’ll leave. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I think I need to say my peace. Even if it’s at his grave.”

“You do whatever you need t’ do. I’ll be right by yer side.”

“Thank you, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicole kissed Waverly. Not anything too intense because she knew they wouldn’t be having sex tonight, but not a peck either. Enough so that Waverly could feel her love for her. “Now let’s try and get some sleep.” Waverly nodded and turned around. Tucking herself into the redhead’s shoulder. Nicole happily pulled her in tighter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive was nerve-wracking. They had barely been able to walk away from Wesley. He was teething again and Nicole knew Waverly was dreading going to the funeral. She had tried to tell the brunette that they didn’t actually have to go. But Waverly insisted that she wanted to even though a second later she was finding a reason to stay a minute longer. Eventually, they made it to the car, but Nicole could see how wound up her wife was. The brunette’s leg was bouncing and she was picking at her nails. The redhead put some music on to try and calm her down, but it didn’t really help. They finally reached the church. Nicole could see some people were already there. They mostly looked like people Ward had probably paid off over the years. Local politicians, businessmen, and other people of power who had probably shown up to keep up appearances. Surprisingly, she saw Mr. Hardy walking towards the cemetery.

They sat in the car for a couple minutes. Nicole could tell that Waverly was building up her courage to actually walk over to the grave. After a little while, Waverly took a deep breath and opened the door. Nicole quickly followed and ran around the car to grab her wife’s hand. Waverly gratefully accepted it. As they made their way over, they heard someone behind them. They turned around and saw Wynonna running over to them.

“Hey,” Wynonna panted out. “Don’t go without me.” Nicole saw a small smile appear on Waverly’s face, and she was very grateful for it. It was the first smile Nicole had seen all day.

“I thought you might have already headed over.” Waverly replied.

“Without you? No way. I know you have Haughtshot here, but I’d really like to be by your side as well.” Wynonna’s face showed a combination of vulnerability, hope, and fear. Nicole understood that the older brunette had probably never put herself out like this. The redhead didn’t know what Wynonna’s support system looked like wherever she had ended up, but it looked like Wynonna had come to Purgatory alone. As much as Waverly needed Nicole, Wynonna needed Waverly. Her wife loosened her hold on Nicole’s hand, but didn’t completely let go. She then walked to her sister and hugged her with her other arm. Wynonna looked surprised for a second, before wrapping her arms around her little sister.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Waverly told Wynonna.

“Me too.” Wynonna answered. Waverly pulled back and took Wynonna’s hand in hers. The three of them then walked over to the cemetery. Nicole’s muscles tensed when she saw who was standing at the gate. Willa was there, welcoming people to the funeral and accepting their condolences. She took a deep breath to relax and continued to the gate with her wife and sister-in-law. When they got to the gate, Willa’s face soured.

“Willa.” Wynonna sneered.

“Waverly cries on your shoulder and all of a sudden I’m the devil?” Willa scoffed. “I didn’t see her jumping at finding you a place to stay when you showed back up. I’m the one that gave you a bed to sleep on, and I’m the one that’s actually spoken to you in the past eight years.”

“We all know why you wanted to be the only person I was in contact with.”

“Can we not argue about this now?” Waverly asked. Nicole squeezed her hand. She knew her wife’s nerves were already frayed, listening to her arguing sisters wouldn’t be helping anything.

“She’s right.” Willa agreed. “This is our father’s funeral. We shouldn’t be arguing now.” Wynonna begrudgingly agreed. The trio tried to walk through the gate, but Willa put her hand on Nicole’s chest, preventing her from walking further.

“Excuse me?” Nicole asked as nicely as she could as she tried to walk around her, but Willa wouldn’t let her through.

“You’re not allowed.” Willa stated.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not leaving my wife alone at her father’s funeral!”

“Then Waverly isn’t going to her father’s funeral. Daddy hated you and he would roll over in his grave if he found out I allowed you to his funeral.”

“I don’t care what your daddy wanted.” Nicole spat the word ‘daddy’ out mockingly. “I’m not here for him, I’m here for Waverly.”

“That attitude is exactly why you are not stepping foot in this cemetery.”

“Come on, Willa” Wynonna tried to reason. “Just let her in. She won’t say anything, she’s just here for Waverly.”

“I don’t care. She is not allowed in.” Nicole could feel the rage bubbling in her gut. Willa didn’t care about what her father wanted, she just wanted to torture Waverly. Her face was hot and her hands were clenched tightly. Then she felt a gentle hand on her face, a hand she recognized. She looked into Waverly’s eyes and felt herself calming down.

“It’s okay, baby. Let’s go.”

“But you had things you wanted to say. He was your father too; you should be able to go to his damn funeral.”

“I know, but I wanted to go with you.” Nicole was very conflicted. Waverly had finally decided that she wanted to go to this funeral. Only for her fucking sister to ruin it. Waverly deserved to go if she wanted to. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Wynonna.

“If Waverly really wants to go, I can be there for her. I know it’s not the same, but I hope I’m better than nothing.” Wynonna offered. Nicole turned back to Waverly to see what she wanted. Her wife looked as conflicted as she felt.

“If you’re comfortable with that then you should go. I’ll be right here in the parking lot if you need me. I won’t leave.” Nicole told her. Waverly looked into her eyes. Her eyes were slightly tearing up.

“You don’t have to do that. You should go home and spend some time with Wesley.” Waverly replied.

“If you think I’m leaving you here, then you’re crazy. I’ll be waiting in the car. If at any point you want to leave you just come to me and we’ll leave.” Waverly nodded her head and pulled herself into the redhead’s arms. Nicole reciprocated the hug and held her close. Lightly kissing the top of her head.

“What do you want, darlin’?”

“I think I still want to go. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Waverly pulled back but didn’t leave her wife’s arms. Nicole cupped her cheek and looked her right in the eye. “I’ll be right back there. If you need me just text or call or come and get me. I’ll storm in there if you need me to, screw what Willa says. Okay?” The young brunette gave a small smile and nodded her head.

“I’ll remember. I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you too.” With that Waverly pulled away and took Wynonna’s hand. Nicole watched the two sisters walk into the cemetery. With a deep sigh the redhead turned around and headed back to the car.


	10. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly attends the funeral and reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a small one. There is a brief use of homophobic language and just a generally homophobic Willa.

Waverly barely listened as Father Juan Carlo went through the funeral. All she did was stare at the casket that was about to be lowered into the ground. The casket that held her father. It was closed so she couldn’t see his body, which she was grateful for. She never wanted to see him again. The longer she stood there the more she wondered what she was doing here. This whole thing was about honoring him. She didn’t want to honor him, she just wanted her say. She vaguely heard the scripture and the loving words Juan Carlo spoke that Ward didn’t deserve. She felt Wynonna’s hand in hers and wished it was Nicole’s instead. She was grateful Wynonna was here for her, but she wanted her wife. She was ready to leave. She didn’t care if it was the middle of the funeral or not, she wanted to leave. She was about to whisper just that to Wynonna when she realized that Juan Carlo was wrapping up. The father finished and everyone started to head back to the church.

“Come on, Waverly.” Willa was by her side and looped her arm around the arm of her youngest sister. “It’s time for the reception.” The eldest Earp started pulling her towards the church, but Waverly pulled away.

“I don’t think so, Willa. I’m just going to head back to Gus and Curtis’s house.” Waverly replied.

“What are you talking about? You came to the funeral; you have to come to the reception.”

“No, I don’t. I probably shouldn’t have even come here. I’m going back to my wife.”

“Are you trying to embarrass this family further? What will people think if you come to the funeral but not the reception?” Willa sneered, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn’t draw attention.

“I honestly don’t care. I don’t care what those people think, I don’t care what you want, _I want_ to go back to my wife and son.”

“You really are selfish, Waverly.”

“Let her go, Willa.” Wynonna spoke up. The leather-clad brunette grabbed Willa’s wrist, trying to emphasize her point. Willa looked like she was about to reply, but the sisters were interrupted.

“Is that Waverly?” The three brunettes turned and saw Mr. Hardy walking over. Willa quickly let go of her sister and Wynonna did the same, but Wynonna pushed herself in between her two sisters.

“Hi Mr. Hardy,” Waverly answered. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too. I wish it was under better circumstances though.”

“Me too. How have you been?”

“Well, nothing to really complain about, but no news either. It’s been a while since you’ve been in town. You left with that farmhand, right? The redhead?”

“Nicole, yes. We actually got married.”

“That’s lovely. Some good news during such a sad time. I hope you’ll be staying a little while longer. I’d love to catch up. I’m leaving for Calgary tomorrow.”

“She’s coming to the reception,” Willa answered for her. “You two can catch up right now.” Waverly was really annoyed with Willa for saying that after she expressly told her she wanted to leave. But she did want to talk with Mr. Hardy. Champ’s parents had been the only good thing about dating him, but she’d barely seen Mr. Hardy because of how busy the man was. He was always traveling. She decided she could stay a little while longer to talk with him.

“Yeah, I’d love to catch up. Let’s head in.” Wynonna looked at Waverly with surprise, but Waverly just nodded her head. Mr. Hardy offered his arm and Waverly accepted. The two headed into the church’s community room.

“Where is your lovely wife?”

“She had to watch Wesley.” Waverly decided to tell a white lie. There was no reason to cause drama with him. There was nothing he could do and it didn’t help anyone to tell him what really happened.

“Wesley?”

“Sorry, our son.”

“You have a child?”

“Yeah, he’s almost nine months.”

“That’s amazing. Do you have any pictures?” They settled in chairs near the exit. He had a beer in his hand and she had a glass of water. She told him all about Nicole, Wesley, and Nedley. About her getting her degree and her job. About her beautiful house that Nicole had built some additions on. He listened with great interest and seemed really happy for her. After talking for almost half-an-hour he looked at his watch, his eyes widened.

“Shoot! I’m sorry, Waverly, but I have a meeting in an hour I need to get to.” He stood up; Waverly followed.

“It’s alright, Mr. Hardy. It was great to see you again.”

“I agree. I’m glad you found so much happiness. I understand why you could never find it here.”

“Even though I ran away from your son?”

“My son did not deserve you. He was a playboy with no sense of responsibility. I never understood why you stayed with him for as long as you did.” Waverly felt a shiver go down her back as she remembered the reason. Ward’s fist hurtling towards her face.

“Thanks for that. I did feel bad about just leaving him like that. Breaking up via text. But I needed to leave quickly. I couldn’t risk my daddy finding out.”

“I know, your daddy wasn’t a very good man. Like I said, I’m glad you found happiness.” Waverly smiled and gave the older man a tight hug. He happily accepted it before pulling back. “Now I really do need to leave.”

“I know. Bye.” Waverly chuckled. Mr. Hardy smiled back before disappearing out the door. Waverly decided that now he was gone she could leave. She looked around the room, hoping to spot Wynonna. She found her in the back and started to walk over to tell her sister she was ready to leave. She was halfway though the room when a body got in her way. She looked up and saw the very boy-man she had just been talking about.

“Hi Waverly.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Hi Champ.”

“You look really nice.” Waverly looked around uncomfortably.

“Thanks, you do too, but I really need to go talk to Wynonna.” She started to walk around him, but he gently grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him.

“Wait! I was hoping we could talk.”

“I don’t know. I was just about to leave…”

“Just five minutes. Please, Waves?”

“Okay.” She finally relented. After leaving him the way she did she felt like he deserved five minutes of her time. He wasn’t a bad guy, just a bad boyfriend.

“Thanks. How’ve you been?” He asked nervously.

“I’ve been good. I got my degree and I’m working on a ranch right now. As the accountant.”

“That’s great. I moved out near Strachan. Got a job on a ranch.”

“That’s really good, Champ.” They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Shuffling their feet. “Listen,” Waverly suddenly blurted out. “I’m really sorry how I left things five years ago. You didn’t deserve for me to just up and leave you with only a text. But I needed to be gone before my daddy knew I was leaving."

“I understand, Waverly. I didn’t at first. But over time I got it, and I forgive you.”

“Thanks, Champ. I really appreciate that.”

“I hope you can forgive me for being such a shit boyfriend. I’ve done a lot of growing up recently. I realized how awful I was. I shouldn’t have kept asking for sex or cheated on you”

“I forgive you too. I hope you know that I never thought you were a bad guy. A shitty boyfriend, sure. But not a bad guy.”

“I would’ve understood if you thought otherwise, but thanks.” Waverly smiled at him. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She never regretted leaving the way she did, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel a little guilty.

“I’m glad that we were able to talk about this. It was really freeing.” She sighed.

“I agree. I was actually hoping for something else too.” His hand was back behind his neck, he was nervously looking down.

“What?” Waverly asked confusedly.

“I was hoping you would give me another chance. Us another chance.” Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise, but she was too shocked to speak. “I know I was a shitty boyfriend, but I really did care about you. There were good times too. And I’ve really grown up. We could make it this time, I’m sure of it.”

“Champ. I’m just going to stop you there.” She felt a rush of anger pour over her. After everything he just said she really thought he had changed. “I don’t know why you would think I would say yes to that. I’m married, and absolutely in love with my wife.” She saw astonishment appear on his face.

“You’re married?”

“You didn’t know?” Now she was really confused. Had he not heard how she ran away with Nicole? Had he not seen the ring on her finger? Granted, Mr. Hardy hadn’t seen her ring.

“Of course not. Shit. If I had known I’d never have asked. I’m so sorry, Waverly.” The brunette calmed herself down. He didn’t know. He had just asked out of hope, but he didn’t know. “I was told you were single. I’m so sorry.”

“Wait. Who told you I was single?”

“Willa. She called me yesterday telling me you were in town. She said that you were single and that this was my chance to get you back. If I’d known you were married, I wouldn’t have asked you. I’m sorry.” The anger was back. _How dare she tell him that. How dare she try to ruin my marriage._

“Please stop saying you’re sorry. I believe you. You’re forgiven. It was an honest mistake. As long as you understand now.”

“I do. I completely understand.”

“Then we’re good.”

“Thanks,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m guessing you’re married to that girl you ran away with?”

“Yeah, Nicole. We have been for about five years now. Have a son together.”

“That’s great, Waverly. I’m happy for you.” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. She could tell he was upset.

“Thank you. You’ll find someone, Champ. You already seem like a better person than before. You haven’t lost your good looks. I’m sure the girls are falling all over you.”

“There’s definitely been some girls in Strachan, but I’ve been trying to be better. Trying to find someone to settle down with and not just a one-night hookup.”

“That’s already a step in the right direction. You’ll find someone in no time.”

“I hope so.” He looked around awkwardly before looking back to her. “I guess I should let you go. I’m pretty sure my five minutes are up.”

“Yeah, I need to head back to Nicole and our boy.”

“I hope I’m at least allowed a hug goodbye?” Waverly hesitated for a moment before nodding. The exes shared a brief hug before pulling apart. “Goodbye Waverly. I wish you the best.”

“You too Champ.” They walked apart, Champ heading to talk with some other people and Waverly back to finding Wynonna. As she walked further away, she felt her anger rising. She needed to leave. She wanted to leave this church. She wanted to leave Purgatory. She wanted to go back to Nedley’s ranch and never see Willa ever again. She grabbed Wynonna’s arm and turned her around in the middle of a sentence.

“I’m leaving.” Waverly told her sister bluntly.

“Okay,” Wynonna gently put her hands on both of Waverly’s arms, leaning down to look her in the eye. “We’ll leave right now. Are you okay? You look upset.”

“Not now. I need Nicole.” Wynonna looked a little hurt but nodded her head. The older brunette put her arm around her sister’s shoulders and led her to the front door. They were almost there when Willa walked in front of them.

“Where are you two going?” Waverly was so angry she didn’t want to even speak.

“We’re leaving.” Wynonna thankfully answered for them.

“No, you’re not. The reception isn’t over yet.”

“Well, sucks for you. Waverly and I are leaving.”

“You can’t leave.”

“Actually, we can.” Wynonna pushed passed their sister. But before they reached the door Willa reached out and grabbed Waverly by the arm, pulling them back.

“Stop being a selfish bitch, Waverly,” Willa whispered. “This is our daddy’s funeral. You need to stay here and try to pretend you were a decent daughter.” Waverly pushed Willa off of her. People were starting to stare, but she didn’t care.

“Why? So you can continue to try and ruin my marriage?” Waverly demanded. Wynonna looked at Waverly with surprise.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, now keep your voice down.” Willa whispered.

“You don’t know? I had a nice talk with Champ earlier. He asked me out. Told me that _you_ had called him. Asked him to come down because this was his chance to get with me. He had no clue I was married!”

“He was obviously confused.”

“The only person here who is confused is _you!_ ” Wynonna shouted.

“What do you know? You haven’t been here!”

“Yeah! Because I trusted you to keep me updated. Only to find out you’d been lying to me the whole time!”

“If you had wanted to actually know what was going on, you should have been here.”

“Are you kidding me? You are just like daddy. Some control freak who can’t stand it when the people around you don’t do exactly what you think they should. You ruin people’s lives if you think they’ve wronged you or aren’t living the life you think they should be living.”

“She married a woman! At least Champ was a man! A man from a respectable family. We don’t always get what we want, Waverly needs to learn that.”

“I don’t need to learn anything!” Waverly shouted. By this point everyone was watching. “I’m married to Nicole. Happily married. I have an amazing son and a job I love. My life is pretty damn good. Just because you are miserable, doesn’t mean I need to be too!”

“You bitch!” Willa raised her hand to slap Waverly. Waverly saw it happening in slow motion, but knew she wouldn’t be able move quickly enough to block it. She closed her eyes, ready for the blow. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a hand holding Willa’s wrist. Her eldest sister looked pissed and surprised. Mostly pissed. At first, Waverly thought Wynonna had stopped her, but the hand was coming from her left, Wynonna was on her right. She turned to the side and saw the gorgeous red locks of her wife.

“You will not lay a hand on my wife.” Nicole fumed. The redhead pushed Willa away from them by her wrist. Willa stumbled back. Waverly felt an arm wrap around her waist. She knew it belonged to the redhead beside her.

“What the fuck are you doing here? I told you that you weren’t allowed you dyke!” Waverly felt Nicole stiffen, but the redhead didn’t react.

“I stayed away, then Wynonna texted me.” Waverly turned to her sister who was mockingly holding up her phone. “I’m not going to stay away when you treat my wife like shit. Your daddy can have a temper tantrum in hell for all I care about his feelings. Now you can shut the fuck up, and stay the hell away from my family.” Nicole turned to Waverly. Her expression softened. “Do you have anything else you need to say, darlin’?”

“No,” Waverly whispered. “I just want to leave.” Nicole nodded. The couple turned to leave, but then heard a loud thump and the sound of someone shouting in pain. They turned around and saw Willa on the ground with a bloody nose and Wynonna walking back to them, shaking her hand out.

“What?” Wynonna asked. “You said I couldn’t beat her up because I’d had a chance to calm down and hate speech wouldn’t be an excuse. I just heard her call you a dyke. Hate speech can be my defense now, right?” Waverly laughed and shook her head in amusement. She felt Nicole’s own chuckles against her head when she leaned against her wife’s shoulder.

“Sure Wynonna,” Nicole relented. “Now let’s get out of here.” Wynonna nodded and followed the couple out of the church. Leaving their bleeding sister and dead father behind them.


	11. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly decides she wants to leave after the funeral

When the trio made it back to the McCready house, Waverly immediately picked Wesley up and held him to her chest. Curtis looked up from the floor, where the baby and him were playing, looking between Waverly, Nicole, and Wynonna with confusion.

“Everything alright?” He asked Nicole.

“Not really,” she answered. “But it will be.” The redhead walked over to her family and wrapped her arms around them. She hadn’t heard everything, but she had heard how Willa spoke about her and her family. She was upset with herself. She shouldn’t have let Waverly do this without her. Now Willa had hurt her wife even more. Nicole softly kissed Waverly’s temple, taking a deep breath in. Inhaling the scent that was so inherently Waverly.

“I want to go home.” Waverly whispered. Nicole pulled away slightly and turned her wife to face her.

“Back to Saskatoon?” Waverly just nodded in response. “Okay, you can go upstairs and pack. I’ll grab our stuff down here.” Her wife nodded again and turned to go upstairs. Once Waverly was out of sight Nicole started picking up Wesley’s toys, bottles, and everything else.

“What’s going on?” Wynonna asked.

“We’re leaving.” The redhead mumbled.

“Leaving?”

“Waverly wants to leave, so we’re leaving.”

“But you can’t!” Nicole shot a stern look at her sister-in-law.

“We can and we will. Waverly wants to leave. I told her from the second we started driving over here that if she wanted to go home then we would go home. I’m not going to back out of that promise.”

“But…” Wynonna looked down. She seemed lost and upset. Nicole walked over and grabbed her hand.

“I know you just reconnected, but Waverly wanting to go home doesn’t mean she wants you out of her life. Give her your number and we’ll give you ours.” Wynonna nodded her head, but still looked sullen. “I’m gonna start bringing stuff upstairs.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna’s voice cracked slightly. “I’ll… um… I’ll help collect stuff for you.” Nicole thanked her before walking upstairs, she walked into the room and saw her wife sitting on the bed. The brunette was blankly staring at the wall in front of her. Their suitcases were half-packed haphazardly. Wesley was safely in his crib, sitting up and chewing on the hand of his toy monkey. Nicole kneeled in front of her wife, cupping her face in her hands.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Waverly looked down into the redhead’s eyes.

“I don’t know.” The brunette whispered.

“Do you still want to leave?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay… we can stay the night. What about that? We can pack most of our stuff, but stay the night and see how you feel in the morning. How does that sound?” Waverly numbly nodded. “What can I do, darlin’? What can I do? Please tell me.”

“I’m not sure, Nicole. I just feel so lost, confused, angry, sad. All of these emotions are just rushing around in my head.”

“Do you want a nap? Or a walk? Or we can play with Wesley?”

“I don’t know!” Nicole flinched at Waverly’s tone. She pulled back her hands, not sure if Waverly wanted to be touched. Waverly started to cry and launched herself into her wife’s arms. Nicole hugged the brunette tightly to her chest. Thankful that her wife wanted her close. “I’m sorry, Nicole. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Waverly mumbled into her chest.

“It’s alright, Waves. It’s okay.”

“No! It’s not. You’ve been so amazing and I’m lashing out at you.”

“You’re head’s all over the place. It’s okay to not know how you’re feelin’.”

“That doesn’t mean I can take it out on you. Please don’t let me do that.”

“You’re right,” Nicole conceded. “It doesn’t give you that right. But shouting at me one time isn’t the same as consistently hurting me because you’re hurting. You’re not like them.” When the brunette let out a deep sob Nicole knew she had hit the nail on the head.

“I’m so scared, Nicole. I can’t be like him or Willa. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I treated you or Wesley like they did me. Even if it’s just a second.”

“Your father and sister are miserable people who enjoy making other people miserable. Willa schemes and plots how to hurt someone the most, while your father liked to beat people down just to make himself feel big. You haven’t done any of those things. You’re upset, so you yelled. You didn’t plan it or hit me. It’s alright to be upset and shout. You’re allowed.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, baby. I love you.” They sat on the floor in each other’s arms for a couple more minutes before Nicole mumbled in the brunette’s hair. “Do you want to leave now? Or wait until morning?”

“Let’s pack and wait until morning.” Waverly sighed while wiping her face with her sleeve. “I want to enjoy at least one more night here before we leave.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do. I can pack everything if you want. You can just go downstairs and spend some time with your uncle and sister.”

“That wouldn’t be fair—”

“It’s okay. We both know I’m the better packer anyways.” Nicole gestured to the clothes messily thrown into the suitcases. Waverly laughed and hid her face in Nicole’s neck.

“Fine, you can pack our things. But I’ll pack Wesley’s toys and stuff.”

“Sounds good.” Nicole pushed Waverly up before standing herself. She cupped Waverly’s face again and gave her a deep kiss. Making sure to fully absorb the feel of her lips and the smell of her skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Great! Now get to it.” Nicole gently pushed Waverly out the door.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Waverly rolled her eyes and walked out the room. Somehow, despite knowing that things weren’t truly settled, she felt lighter. They would need to talk, and nothing would be truly over until Waverly was able to figure out her feelings, but they were more on track then they had been ten minutes ago.

“Ah!” Nicole turned to her son who was still in his crib. He was bouncing up and down on his butt. “Ah!” He voiced again while raising up his hands. She walked over to the tiny redhead.

“You want up?” She asked leaning down to pick him up. He smiled and began bouncing more. Nicole smiled as she picked him up. “You are such a good boy. I know it’s been a confusing week, and you’ve been teething a lot. But you have been such a trooper through it all. I love you so much.” She kissed his head, but at that moment he grabbed her hair and pulled. “Ow! And now that I’ve said that, you grab my hair.” She chuckled and then carefully extracted her hair from the baby’s grasp. Once she was free, she decided to bring him downstairs. When she got down there, she saw Wynonna helping Waverly collect their things, but they were talking and laughing while they did it. The sight made Nicole smile. This is what Waverly had wanted for years. Her sister back in her life, so they could spend time together and talk about anything. She walked over to Curtis instead.

“Waverly told us you weren’t leaving just yet. I have to say I’m relieved to hear it.” Curtis smiled.

“To be honest, me too. I don’t think Waverly and I should leave just yet, especially not like that.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure. Willa wouldn’t even let me in the funeral.”

“What?” Curtis looked angry and shocked. His fists were clenched tight.

“She said that Ward wouldn’t want me there so she wasn’t going to let me in. We decided it would be okay if Wynonna went with her. I stayed in the car waiting. Next thing I know I’m getting a text from Wynonna telling me I need to get onto the community room of the church immediately because Willa is saying some shit to Waverly.” She looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“I’ve heard worse language. Hell, I’ve said worse language.” Nicole laughed off her embarrassment,

“Anyways, I got there and Willa was about to slap Waverly. I stopped her and told her to stay away from our family. Then Wynonna punched her, and we left.”

“Wynonna punched her?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” Curtis beamed.

“I usually don’t like solving problems with violence, but I was pretty happy to see Willa on the ground bleeding.”

“Should we be expecting a visit from the police?”

“Maybe, but I kind of doubt it. There were multiple witnesses that heard what Willa said to Waverly. I think it should be fine.”

“That’s good. Even if they do come, we’ll support her.”

“Anyways, I’m supposed to be packing just in case we leave tomorrow. However, this little guy wanted some attention. I was hoping you’d be willing to watch him?”

“Of course! Hand him over.” Curtis gladly took the little boy from her arms and started to bounce him. “You ready to continue our game of knock the blocks down? That’s a fun game, right?” He took the little boy over to the set of blocks that were still on the floor. Nicole started walking back to the stairs to start packing when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“Aren’t you supposed to be packing?” Waverly whispered in her ear. Nicole turned around without pulling out of her wife’s arms.

“I was, but your son decided to play ‘Let’s see how hard I can pull your hair until it come out’.”

“My son?”

“He certainly didn’t get the hair pulling from me.” She whispered in the brunette’s ear. Waverly slapped her arm.

“My sister and uncle are in the room. Not to mention _your_ son.”

“My son?”

“He may get the hair pulling from me, but those pair of lungs are all you.” The brunette murmured in her ear. Nicole felt a shiver go down her spine as Waverly nibbled on her ear.

“I can’t wait to get you alone.” Nicole breathed out.

“Tell me about it. It’s been weeks. But we’ll go home soon.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Maybe. I still haven’t decided. But if it isn’t tomorrow, it will be soon.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Thanks.” Waverly pulled back after giving the redhead a quick peck on the lips. “Now go upstairs, you have clothes to pack.” Nicole chuckled as she turned around. She felt a quick slap on her ass and turned around to see Waverly with a mischievous look on her face.

“Mrs. Haught. My sister-in-law and uncle-in-law are in the room. Not to mention _our_ son.”

“Our son.” Waverly repeated with a smile on her face.

“Always.” Nicole answered before heading upstairs to continue packing.


	12. The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has an important confrontation

The road was empty. It wasn’t that surprising as it was almost eight o’clock at night. It was dark out and the only light was coming from their car’s headlights. But Nicole had insisted that they needed to go somewhere. Waverly wasn’t sure where exactly they were going. Almost everything was closed in Purgatory this late at night. But Nicole had insisted they needed to go, and Waverly trusted her with her life. Half-an-hour later they were parking in front of the church they had left a few hours ago.

“Nicole?” Waverly questioned. Her wife grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile.

“Trust me.” Waverly just nodded silently. The couple exited the car. Nicole went to the trunk and brought out a huge lantern. She turned it on and then took Waverly’s hand in her free one. They then walked toward the cemetery.

“Are we allowed to be here?”

“I already called Father Juan Carlo, he said it was fine.” They entered the cemetery and started walking along the rows.

“Why are we in a cemetery in the middle of the night?” The brunette asked as she pressed her body closer to her wife. The place was definitely creepy. Then they stopped. Waverly looked where they were and saw her father’s grave in front of her. There was fresh dirt in front of the pristine looking headstone.

“You need to say your piece, Waverly. You need to tell him how you feel.” Nicole explained.

“He’s dead, Nicole.”

“It doesn’t matter. You still need to say it. You need to say how awful he was and how much he hurt you.”

“I’ve told you.”

“It’s not the same and you know it. No one’s here right now. And you need to do this before we leave, so if we leave tomorrow it has to be now. This is your chance. Before we leave, you need to confront him.” Waverly stood there staring at the grave. Nicole had placed the bright lantern on the headstone next to his. Some woman named Elise Connor. Waverly thinks she recognizes the last name. Then it hit her that this woman was from her paternal grandmother’s side of the family. Connor was her father’s mother’s maiden name. It made sense to try and keep family vaguely together. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed it when she was here earlier.

“Waverly?” Nicole’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts. “I’ll take you back if you really don’t want to do this now, but I think it will help. I can also walk away a bit if you want me to. I don’t know if I’d be able to navigate back to the car without a light, but I’ll give you space.”

“No.” Waverly answered. “Please stay.” Nicole nodded her head and stayed where she was, waiting for Waverly to do or say something.

“Hi daddy,” Waverly began. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but if you can I’m sure you’re wondering what the hell I’m doing here.” She put her hands in her jean pockets, scrunching her shoulders up uncomfortably. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure either. I know Nicole is right, I have things to say to you. But I just don’t know the words. I know that I’m angry. I look at my little boy and I know I could never treat him the way you treated me or Wynonna. I look at Nicole and know I could never treat her the way you treated Mama. You were hateful and cruel. Why were you like that? How could you do those things? How could you hate us that much?” She could feel herself starting to tremble. She was getting hot and could feel her anger building.

“All I wanted was your love. My first memory is of you slapping me when I was four. I was four! I don’t even remember what I did, I just remember you standing over me and my face stinging. My next memory is of Wynonna comforting me in my room while we can hear Mama screaming in pain. You were a monster. Everything was everyone else’s fault. Like when Penny James crashed into Wynonna’s car and you beat my sister worse than the car crash did. All because somehow it was her fault the car was totaled.” Waverly felt the tears running down her face, but she didn’t move to wipe them away. “The worst part is I don’t even hate you. I want to hate you so bad, but I just can’t do it. I tell myself that I do, but when I really look inside myself I know it’s a lie. I just want to know why. Why were all those things my fault? Why did you hate Wynonna so much? Why did you hate me?” Her heart started beating wildly, and she closed her eyes tightly trying to control her anger.

“I was a kid. And yet somehow, I wronged you so much that you enjoyed beating the shit out of me. Why? What did I do wrong? What did I do, you bastard!” Waverly jolted forward and started kicking the grave. “You son of a bitch! Why did you hate me so much! Why!” She felt her wife’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She continued to kick out, trying to make contact with the stone slab. She tried to pry the redhead’s hands apart so she could continue her assault. But Nicole held firm, whispering calming words in her ear. Eventually, Nicole pulled them down onto the ground as Waverly continued to try and pull away. The redhead kept one arm around her waist while she used her other hand to pull her wife’s head into her chest.

“I know, baby,” Nicole whispered. “I know, but hurtin’ yourself won’t solve anythin’. He deserves it, but you don’t. Please don’t hurt yourself.” Waverly finally gave up and curled into Nicole’s lap. “That’s it, darlin’. You cry and scream all you want. I’m here for you.” The brunette cried into her wife’s neck, gripping onto her shirt tightly.

“I want to hate him,” Waverly mumbled. “I want to hate him so bad.”

“I know, Waves. But it’s okay if you can’t.”

“But what does that make me? That I can’t hate a monster?”

“It makes you extraordinary. It makes you better than him. He had so much hate in his heart with no reason for it to be there. Meanwhile, you’re so amazing that you have every reason to hate, but you don’t. There are plenty of genuine good people who can’t say the same.” The couple just sat there, soaking in each other’s love. After a while, Waverly’s tears dried and she looked up at her wife.

“I love you so much, Nicole.”

“I love you too, darlin’,” Nicole placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips. The brunette absorbed the tender care that her wife gave her. “You ready to go back? Or do you wanna stay for a lil’ longer?”

“Let’s at least go to the car. It’s still pretty creepy here.” Waverly sighed. Nicole nodded and the couple helped each other up off the ground. They went back to the car and Nicole started driving.

“Do you want me to just drive around for a bit?”

“Yeah, I’m not ready to face other people yet.” Waverly watched the trees go by out the side window. She wasn’t paying attention where they were going, trusting Nicole. She just watched the trees and the sky. Searching for the brightest stars and seeing if she could find any constellations. She still felt hurt. She thought the pain in her heart may never truly go away. But it felt better. It felt as though a balm had been put on her heart. A soothing medicine that didn’t completely get rid of the injury, but it at least turned it into a scar instead of a bleeding wound. She got lost in the feeling of liberation she felt. She was free from Willa. She was free from Ward. She was free. She felt a hand on her face and turned to see they were at the one place that stayed open later than Shorty’s.

“I know it’s been a while, but we could see if they still have some peanut butter?” The redhead motioned to the Chinese restaurant in front of them.

“You do realize that Wynonna will be pissed if she finds out that we had Chinese food without her.”

“Emphasis on ‘ _if_ she finds out’,” Nicole shrugged. Waverly laughed and kissed the palm Nicole’s hand that was still on her cheek.

“Well then, we better eat all of our food, because we don’t want to give ourselves away with leftovers.”

“But the leftovers are the best part!”

“Decisions, decisions.” Waverly smiled playfully as she exited the car. As she skipped to the entrance, she turned just in time for Nicole wrap her arms around her waist and spin her around. Waverly laughed until the redhead set her down. “You do know you’re still the one that will need to hide the leftovers, right?”

“I know, baby. I’ll protect you from Wynonna’s wrath. I’ll protect you from whatever you need me to.” Waverly felt the words wrap around her in a warm embrace tighter than the arms currently around her. Her wife would protect her. The redhead had proved it countless times, and would probably do so in the future. Waverly knew the safest place in the world was in her wife’s arms. Because Nicole would protect her.


	13. Exactly As They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole head home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a little later than usual, sleep got in the way. But it is still Tuesday and here is the final chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!

Waverly finished packing Wesley’s diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking downstairs. It had been three days since the funeral. Waverly had decided to stay for a little while longer to spend time with her sister, aunt, and uncle. Luckily, they had been able to avoid Willa during that time. She was finally ready to head home, plans had already been made to come back to Purgatory for Christmas. Curtis had insisted that they were going to convert the other guest room into a nursery for Wesley when they came over. He’d already showed them all the furniture he’d bought for the little boy. She arrived downstairs and saw Gus playing with Wesley, who was in his car seat playing with his monkey. Curtis was helping Nicole pack their stuff into the car, while Wynonna was helping herself to a glass of whiskey.

“Here, I got that.” Curtis held out his hand for the diaper bag and Waverly gratefully handed it to him.

“Thanks Uncle Curtis.” The man smiled as he took the bag out to the car. Waverly walked over to her sister, leaning against the same wall.

“So you’re really leaving?” The elder brunette asked.

“Yup,” Waverly answered.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?”

“We’ve been here long enough. It’s time to go back home. Get Wesley back in his routine. Make sure Nedley knows he’s not losing two of his workers.” Wynonna winced at Waverly’s use of the word home. Waverly understood her feelings, but Purgatory hadn’t been home for a while.

“What about the will reading?”

“We both know the chances of him giving me anything are slim to none. Even if he did, I don’t want it. Are you going?”

“Yeah, it’s in a few days. I at least want to know. Maybe if I get part of the ranch I can mess with Willa.”

“You really think he gave even a piece of the ranch to either of us?”

“No, but it’s nice to think about. It would piss Willa off.”

“Well, let me know what happens. And if he gives me anything, be sure to burn it for me.”

“You got it.” The two sisters stayed silent for a few moments, awkwardly standing next to each other.

“Where will you go? After the will?” Waverly finally asked. Uncomfortably shuffling from one foot to the other.

“I’m not sure. I’m not heading back to Greece. Don’t have enough money for a plane ticket even if I wanted to go back.”

“You could—” Waverly stopped herself from finishing that sentence. It was a silly thought. No matter how much she wanted it, Wynonna wouldn’t want to be tied down to one place.

“I could...?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“If you’re about to say it I’m pretty sure it’s impossible that it’s stupid.” Waverly smiled. Wynonna had always made sure to remind her of her intelligence growing up. She’d continued that ever since they reconnected. “Come on, Waves. Doesn’t hurt to say it.”

“I just thought that maybe you could come to Saskatoon. Nedley could use some more workers. But I know you don’t want to be trapped somewhere, especially somewhere so similar to Purgatory. I also know hard labor isn’t really your thing. Like I said it was a stu—”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Wynonna interrupted. Waverly looked at her sister in wonder. She had hoped, but never thought there was actually a chance of Wynonna even thinking about it.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably have to take care of a few more things, but Saskatoon is as good a place as any. Plus, there are a couple reasons that make it seem especially inviting.” Wynonna looked pointedly at her sister as she said it. The younger brunette felt tears building in her eyes, but she quickly turned away and wiped her face.

“That’s great, Wynonna. It’s really nice there, I promise.” Waverly didn’t want to get too excited, but she couldn’t help the little butterflies flying around her stomach. Wynonna wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Waves. I missed out on so much of your life, but I don’t want to miss out on any more of it.” Waverly couldn’t help the couple tears that rolled down her cheek. She turned into her sister and held her tight. Wynonna returned the hug, holding her sister close. “I know you don’t want me making promises. So I won’t. But I want you to at least trust that even if I don’t go to Saskatoon, you won’t lose me. I’m here for the long-haul now.” After a minute the sisters pulled apart and Waverly finally wiped her face.

“I love you, Nonna.” The elder brunette smiled at the use of her childhood nickname.

“Waves?” Waverly turned to see Nicole standing there with a soft smile on her face. “You ready to go? It’s a long drive.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Everyone went outside and said their goodbyes. Wesley was already secured in the back seat so Gus and Curtis had to kiss him goodbye from inside the car. The last people to say their farewells were the two sisters.

“Bye, Waves,” Wynonna hugged her sister. “I’ll miss you. I promise to tell you my plans.” Waverly nodded as they pulled away from each other.

“Thanks, Nonna. I’ll miss you too.” Waverly started to walk towards the car before turning back around. “You know… I think…” Waverly was struggling with what she wanted to say. Her heart was telling her to say it, but her brain was fighting to continue to protect herself. Finally, her heart won out. “I think it would be okay… to be your babygirl again.” Wynonna’s face lit up. It was so full of hope and love.

“Well then…” The leather-clad woman was choked up. “I love you… babygirl.”

“I love you too.” Waverly then got in the car. Nicole had already turned it on and they drove out onto the main road.

“Are you happy we came?” Nicole asked her. Keeping her eyes on the road, but reaching out to grab her hand.

“Yeah. It definitely sucked sometimes. But the good outweighed the bad.”

“I’m glad.” They sat in silence for a few minutes as Waverly watched the trees go by. “Waverly… If you wanted to…”

“If I wanted to…?” Waverly chuckled at the switch in positions from her conversation a few minutes ago.

“Do you want to move back to Purgatory? Gus and Curtis are here and it was your home for years. I would understand if you wanted to move back. We could find a piece of land nearby and figure something out. I just want you to be happy.” Waverly smiled at her wife’s thoughtfulness.

“I don’t want to move back to Purgatory.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with Nedley. He would understand.”

“Baby, I don’t feel obligated. Purgatory was never home. Wynonna was home, and then Gus and Curtis were home, then you were home, and now you and Wesley are home. I love Purgatory, but I don’t want to be in the town that my father ruled. I don’t want to walk down the streets where everyone knows who he was and who Willa is. In Purgatory I’d always be Ward’s daughter or Willa’s sister. The girl whose mama abandoned her. I want to go back to Nedley’s ranch and live there with you. Where everyone only knows Waverly Haught. That’s home for me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Nicole sighed in relief. “I would’ve been okay with it if you had wanted to leave. But I really love where we are. I love the ranch and our house and Nedley.”

“I know, baby. That’s part of the reason why I love it so much. And I love you for being willing to do that for me. But we don’t have to. Now let’s go home.”

“Yeah, home.” Nicole squeezed her wife’s hand and Waverly squeezed back. She looked back at her gorgeous sleeping son and felt the happiness wash over her. This was her dream. Nicole and Wesley. Curtis and Gus. A relationship with Wynonna. Things were finally falling into place. And her father would never be able to touch it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of things being exactly as they are.


End file.
